La cara real de la moneda: familia
by kararely
Summary: Los hilos se movieron los secretos van saliendo quien puede decir... cuantos años la ambicion puede detenerse... o es la traicion... que serias capaz de sacrificar para salvar una vida si la familia es la vida... quien mas sacrifico...
1. Un milagro

_Como algo que se salió de las manos como me deje manipular por una hija que jamás fue mía, cual fue mi pecado para conseguir, ponerme encontrar de mi propia sangre, solo un milagro puede salvar ami familia de cometer la mayor ESTUPIDES y causar un daño tan grande a los míos._

Flash Bach

Mamá al fin se logran nuestros planes es bueno.

Si Eliza y el amenazar ala Tía con que te enlistaras en la guerra no fue más que una gran idea Neil.

Mamá la verdad estoy enamorado de Candy, a pesar del beneficio que esto nos trae realmente voy a tener algo mio

La hare pagar todo lo que nos hizo

¿De que hablas Neil?

¿Recuerdas el robo?... por el cual la mandabas a México

¡Si que con eso…..acaso ustedes!

Hay que ingenua creías que no íbamos a quedar tan campantes después de lo nos había hecho

Si… esperaba que mis hijos fueran más educados

Mamá no nos vengas con tonterías

Papá esta en la ruina… necesitamos la fortuna de la recogida

De que te sorprende… no pensaste en eso aparte

Es…..

La Anciana no podía escuchar mas no podía dar su brazo a torcer y muchos menos su palabra, +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Fin de Flas back

_Dios ilumina dame un momento de paz y ayúdame querido hermano…te lo ruego no permitas que destruya lo único que me queda de mi verdadera familia_

Un hombre a lo lejos observa a la Anciana que por primera vez muestra humildad… y se muestra humana no comprende que es lo que esta transformando, para tener esa actitud en tan solo una hora… en la cual prácticamente lo había insultado con las peores palabras dichas de la manera cortes como solo los ingleses sabían herir si proferir insultos anti sonantes.

_Solo algo demasiado grave pudo trastornarla de esa manera, nada es seguro_

George… ya esta listo para el anuncio de la boda de Candice-la anciana lo mira de frente-_aun ruego por que algo impida este compromiso hermano, padres perdonen mi soberbia y no me abandonen_

Si Madame todo esta dispuesto-la mira de frente asiendo una inclinación mínima-_En algún momento sabremos el por que de este cambio_

Vamos...-asiente y sale tras ella

Se trata de una magnifica fiesta de esponsales

Que raro que tantos miembros de la familia hayan podido acudir ala velocidad

La prometida es la hija adoptiva del Sro. Willianm Andrew

O la tía abuela Eloy ya esta aquí

La presentación esta apunto de continuar

Que esta haciendo ya debería de haber ocupado su lugar-NEAL

Por que tardaste tanto te estado esperando impaciente-entrando Candice

Señora y señores, yo Candice White Andrew reusó categóricamente a prometerme a Neil legan

¿de que estas hablando-tía Eloy

Tal como Candy ha explicado yo desautorizo estos esponsales

Willy Willianm no estabas en Lakewood

Sr. Albert

Pero… ¿y tu quien eres?

Vuelva inmediatamente a tu casa tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Tía… es el hombre que pretendía tener anesia y estuvo viviendo con Candice

Pero entonces

Es cierto Candy fue la persona que cuido de mi mientras recuperaba la memoria

¿fue ella?

Tía ¿pero quien es este individuo? ¡Dime! ¡Dile que se marche de inmediato!

Cálmate Neil esta persona es

Permita seré yo quien lo anuncie

…

Sras. Y Sres. Permita que me presento soy Willianm Albert Andrew

¿Albert es también el tío William?

_Esas miradas – _observa la tía en silencio a Candice y a Albert como se secretean…una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca_- no pierden oportunidad para huir, gracias dios por este milagro…tal vez sea lo mejor esa niña ya sufría suficiente si es conveniente intervenir se ara, ya los ancianos me lo han advertido._

Tía nos retiramos esto ha sido una humillación

Sara hija esta bien

Esta fue una ocurrencia después de terminara de leer el Manga, original leído no si sea la traducción correcta mas si desean verla aquí esta: Candy manga (punto) com

Se acepta de todo


	2. Se respira

**Verdad a medias**

_**Madame Elroy Iliane Andrew Adly**_

_**Como descendiente única mujer y sin familia de sangre se le ordena el reconocer a Lady CANDY WHITE ANDREW como Lady CANDICE ILIANE ADLY ya que de no ser así la familia perderá la custodia de su herencia pasando a personas no deseadas por el CLAN, mi Lady… usted pidió pruebas de lo que se le decía de los movimientos de toda esa Familia lo ultimo a suceder ha sido inconcebible en primer plano y de enterar el PATRIARCA tememos reacción por lo cual se le solicita que tome a su responsabilidad los movimientos hechos…**_

_**Aludiendo a la solución propuesta por usted en nuestra ultima entrevista, en Los Ángeles le pido de favor prepare al Lord William para nuestra entrevista en los próximos días ya que sale un grupo de personas para hablar con usted antes de la entrevista con el… le pedimos de favor haga nos llegar un mensaje en hotel de siempre en Chicago**_

_**Agradeciendo su atención**_

_**Representante del consejo**_

_**Lord Maxwell Wells**_

-¿Lady Elroy sucede algo que pueda ayudarla?

-Nada por el momento George ya que por suerte no sucedió nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir. Más de enterarse Willianm los problemas serán grandes

-¿Preferirá que le digan otros o le dirá usted?

-La verdad no se si decirle o esperar a que se entere

-Le recomiendo que usted le diga?... ya que le digan otros le dirán las cosas como no son

-Le diga yo… o ellos es lo mismo… ya que siempre me lo han advertido… y jamás quise hacerles daño

-¿hay algo en lo cual usted pueda defenderse para evitar algo mas fuerte y que William la puedad lastimar o

-No lo se la carta que estoy leyendo la recibí recién William había desaparecido... ¿recuerdas?

-Si

-Hice lo que se me ordeno aunque jamás creí que fuera justo que se le hubiera adoptado a ella… hasta hace unas horas

-El orgullo en muchas ocasiones es mal consejero y hablando de los Andrew

-¿No estarás hablando de ella?

-No Sra. Ya que si fuera de ella jamás la hubiera cuidado… y de haberlo hecho lo hubiera divulgado para recibir flores y congratulaciones… jamás lo hizo, ¡o si¡

-No lo se

-No lo hizo… el no sabe de esto

-¿Como no le cuenta?

-Lo que cree importante de ahí no le gusta preocuparlo

-Es una chica muy noble…

-Si lo es mas me retiro tengo que llevar a la Srta. Al Hogar de Pony

-Si vete… no te acostumbres

-No mi Lady sus ordenes

Sale de la habitación dejándola sola en sus pensamientos y reflexiones…

Han pasado ya un mes del fracaso de la Boda Candy, en ves de irse se quedo convirtiéndose en sombra de Albert a cualquier parte, quedando en aprender los movimientos de las empresas y causas de Beneficencia, al mismo tiempo aprendía reglas de etiqueta sin darse cuenta… en ocasiones las preguntas surgían en la Anciana ya que la actitud de la chica hacia con ella no era de indiferencia ni hipocresía sino sano y real cariño, aunque no lo demostrara la quería y la apreciaba en realidad.

Aun no dejaba de lado la crueldad y dureza de las palabras en quienes había confiado con fe siega… una ventaja sabia sus intenciones paso a paso lo mejor para evitar algo peor… si es que no deseaba perder lo único real que le quedaba… que hacer estar en calma para evitar alertarlos y quedaran inpunes

-Madre la tía a estado muy extraña desde hace un mes no nos visita y tampoco nos invita-eliza mientras veía por la ventana

-Hay hija el motivo mas claro es que la recogida vive actualmente con ellos y no desea tener problemas con William

-¿Madre tu crees que el Tío se fije?... si te das cuenta

-De la manera en como se comportaron y mas Candice el atensedente de como la trataban no creo que por el momento sea conveniente importunarle si deseamos una invitación pronto será mejor esperar

-Es lo mejor no deben sospechar nada

-¿Madre será bueno buscar la manera de que afiancemos un compromiso?...

-tendremos que consultarlo con tu padre

-no le veo el caso

-Es posible que tu no… ¿Eliza que opinas?

-es mejor enterarlo

- ya esta decidido

Sucesos han pasado, días siguen sus curso; Candice con las clases de finanzas y movimientos en la bolsa, la tía la motivo en secreto de Albert el primer mes perdió ya en el segundo con la experiencia obtenida se recuperaba… estaban en eso cuando llegaba Albert y escuchaba la platica de las mujeres en la sala de te, entro no les dijo nada simplemente las saludo y siguieron una platica banal sobre los cotilleos de la Sociedad sacando una que otra risa hasta la hora de la Cena…

Al final la acompaño hasta su cuarto al llegar en la empujo dentro tomándola de la cintura las confianzas, que se tenían era natural la condujo al sofá mientras el se sentaba la tomaba de la mano ella en silencio se arrodillo en el piso apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de el mientras con una mano desvarataba sus coletas y acariciaba su pelo

-¿Que estuviste haciendo sin decirme Candice?

-He… nada ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Pequeña no me engañas te conozco bien

-Bueno invertí en la bolsa

-Es bueno que tomes experiencia princesa me importas mucho.

-Lose es difícil no entiendo… y eso de que aprendiera las finanzas

-La idea fue de la Abuela… y como no te veía muy emocionada acepte que aprendieras.

-¿necesitas de mi ayuda?

-Te parecerá egoísta de mi parte mas si.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas el contrato de las mineras en Arizona?

-Si

-Uno de los socios no quería hacer la venta del 40 porciento de las acciones por que no veía confianza para que diera los beneficios asu personal

-¿Y?

-Yo no saque el comentario mas si lo confirme… y pues aproveche un poco de tu fama como enfermera

-E… ¿de que manera?

-¿Recuerdas a la pequeña que atendías en el cuarto Especial después que murió el Sr. O Hará?

-Si

-La pequeña es sobrina de uno de ellos… y me importas mucho una foto tuya vestida de enfermera en mi oficina y te reconoció

-Por lo cuan te apoyo… es genial Albert eso es bueno

-Tengo que salir a N York en unos días-le aprieta un poco el pelo y continua acariciándolo- ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Por negocios o vas asistir a una fiesta?- tono de reproche

-Las dos cosas y la verdad no deseo hacerlo

-No vallas

-Tengo que ir las cosas no están muy bien y tendré inversionistas que convienen a las inversiones en Sudamérica

-Entonces yo iré al Hogar de Pony… después de la fiesta me vine contigo y aun no he vuelto

-Esta bien no intervendré en tus decisiones sabes que siempre te apoyo pequeña

-La Tía actúa muy extraño… ¿sabes que le sucede?

-No lo se… la sorpresa me he llevado yo una tras otra de como prácticamente me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas y es diferente.

-¿En que sentido te ha molestado?... ¿o ha?

-No nada de eso… o bueno

-¿Explícate?

-Cuando quede bajo cargo de chica… me presionaba de una manera que sentía mal por que la atención y presión de hacer quedar mal a la familia… fueron varias cosas

-Y el querer salir con los chicos a divertirte me ¿equivoco?

-Bueno el punto es que ha sido tan distinto la manera que sin darme cuenta e aprendido mas en estos dos meses, modales, negociación, decisiones, de todo sin darme cuenta y

-Candice… solo ten cuidado ya que el cambio de la Tía me preocupa de una manera que no sabria distinguir es como…

-Si hay detrás de todo lo que hace un titiritero si se le puede decir así

-Exacto… sabes vamos te llevare a Hogar de Pony ahora… prepara tus cosas y yo salgo a N york y a mi regreso antes de llegar aquí te iré a ver ata y a los chicos…

-No mejor me voy contigo ala estación y de ahí parto a Florida recibí una carta de Paty en la cual me dice que la visite

-Este bien entonces prepara tu maleta y la bajo en 30 min. Igual preparo una y mañana temprano vamos al Hogar y de ahí a la estación… ¿te parece?

-Esta bien y ¿regresamos?

-Tres semanas

-Ok nos vemos en el Hogar

-Si vamos… hacer equipaje

Después de esta platica en silencio hacen todo lo planeado mientras la Anciana confirma la visita del Consejo… días después se da cuenta de la ausencia de ellos de no verlos mientras que tiene un enfrentamiento con el Clan por la ausencia de ellos… mujer moralista la tachan ya que se pasa en sus objeciones al que dirán en esa sociedad tan arranciada que solo ven lo que desean fueron las palabras del anciano Harley lo cual termino por hacerla callar

-¿Se hizo lo que se ordeno Elroy?

-Si esta hecho

-¿Están enterados ellos de estos?- pregunto Gordon

-No están enterados de nada…SRS. ¿ME ESTAN ENJUICIANDO O SOLO ESTAN ACLARANDO DISTINCIONES SIN IR DIRECTOS AL PUNTO REAL DE LA REUNION?- de manera realmente molesta

-Estamos haciendo muchas concesiones asía usted… no tanto por ser quien es en Clan si no por como a fungido en la familia desde hace 20 años

-¿Me están diciendo que?...

-Un Juicio en silencio del cual no habrá registro y si se pasara de audio a nuestra descendencia

-¿alguno hará una anotación en sus libros de registro si no me equivoco?

-¡pueda que si!... usted no puede imponer nada

-Acierto a eso… ¿Dónde están Sir Willian y Lady Ailen?

-No están de momento en la ciudad

-Usted…

-Momento ustedes solicitaron Ayuda… no pidieron su presencia… ¿O debo recordares la amenaza de enterar a todos sobre lo hecho por los Leagan?

-¿Qué carta? Mi Lady

-La recibida por Lord Maxwell Wells

-…..

-¿usted mando tal misiva?

-No Sres.

-Como es usted el primero en presionarme y acusarme de aciertos que no negare por errores cometidos y falsedades que negare ya que no hice por el momento ahorrare detalles.

-¿Como lo puede probar?

-Por esto- saca la carta la leen en voz alta

-¿Han cometido otro fraude?

-¿En donde lo hicieron esta vez?

-Lamento muchas cosas… no niego que me satisface que de alguna manera la hemos enjuiciado después de mucho salirse con la suya detalle que no es de caballeros si no de viejas de mercados disculpen compañeros…-todos callados y serios- ¿mas quisiera saber que la hizo cambiar tan completo hacia la niña?

-Por el momento les diré que no he cambiado… no puedo negarme ala voluntad de la cabeza Familiar

-Muy bien entonces. La reunión se pospones hasta que regrese me retiro

Las palabras dichas en la reunión y el motivo real aun no seria claro ella sabia cual era la verdadera intensión ya que temían en cierta medida a William, no por quien era sino por la facilidad de usar las palabras…

Mientras los jóvenes cada uno en su viaje compartí sus pensamientos con sus mejores amigos y sincero en mayor medida

-Paty amiga que alegría verte

-¿o Candy hace cuanto no nos veíamos?

-2 meses eeejaja

-Si después de la reunión en el Hogar

-Lo se… tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Qué es?

-Mira hacia atrás

-Tom... ¿es Tom?

-Si

-Candy que alegría verte

-¿Tom que haces aquí?

-Pues veras

-Esta Candy

-No me digan nada es bueno darse una oportunidad… si la lastimas o lo lastimas se las verán conmigo

Ambos quedan en silencio que es roto por la pecosa saliendo de la estación rumbo al hogar de Paty, el tiempo fue muy ameno en el cual platicaron de sus cosas entre si mostrando sus pensamientos, al poco tiempo llego telegrama de Anny la cual informaba que las vería ya que andaba con sus padres de paseo por el país revisando las inversiones familiares, así pasaron unos días juntas en los cuales Candy estaba extraña.

-¿Paty te parece bien si en lo que revisas las cosas que te pidió la abuela yo le pido a Candy un vestido que me gusto mucho?

-Esta bien chicas vallan – prácticamente Anny arrastro a Candy fuera de la tienda y la llevo a un café

-¿muy bien empieza a hablar o no te dejare en paz y le diré a Paty?

-Anny… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que se acabo la tonta que no se daba cuenta de las cosas

-Yo jamás he pensado eso de voz… como osas decir tales ofensas a tu persona

-Por la mirada apagada que tienes

-Yo estoy bien mírame…-sonríe y cambia su mirada- vez no hay de que…

-Basta Candice White Andrew no soy tonta de que te has dado cuanta-provocando que varios comensales las vean-contéstame

-Calma Anny te lo diré nos se como

-Por el principio siempre es fácil

-Pues descubrí que el amor que sentía por Terry solo Hera un espejismos

-¿no entiendo Candy si tu?...

-Me di cuenta… de a quien amo en verdad temo que no me ame

-¿le conozco?

-Si

-No me digas

-Si

Mientras en N York Albert platicaba con su gran amigo George el cual mas que ser su tutor o mentor era como su hermano mayor el cual siempre le procuraba espacios para sus relajación en muchos sentidos demasiados motivos para dar la vida por el de ser necesarios.

-William estas distraído desde que llegamos no hemos avanzado mucho

-Lo siento mas no estoy aquí…

-Lose mas estaría encantado de saber… ¿quien te roba el pensamiento?

-Antes de venir me dijo que deseaba, trabajar no se si sea conveniente eso ya que actualmente esta muy resiente lo de Terry…por muy amigo que sea la ha lastimado mucho y ella muy vulnerable

-Tengo que asistir a recabar las firmas… Muchas veces puedes perder lo que tienes cerca si no te abres.

-¡e!.. ¿Qué esta tratando de decir?

-Que no hay mayor ciego… que el que no quiere ver- sale de la oficina sin decir nada

Dejándolo en un letargo que ni el mismo cree lo que llama su atención es un sobre dejado al principio de la semana cuando llego, al principio de la semana entre tantos papeles dejando aun lado la conversación; los documentos eran la investigación sobre la familia Leagan la cual estaba causando grandes problemas últimamente y lo mas temido hera que el Clan intentara intervenir a los rumores escuchados últimamente, no era muy de su agrado.

Llego la hora de regresar a Chicago al volver fue directo al Hogar de pony mas antes de llegar lo que vio a la distancia lo dejo mal, disimulando tan bien que el mismo se sorprendió ahí estaba el con ella sonriendo saludo a todos y paso la tarde, ella intento hablar con el no lo permitió dejándola molesta al final todos se retiraron y el regreso a Lakewood…

La tía en la puerta esperándolo esto no era nada bueno y de paso la actitud de Candice durante la tarde estaba molesto

-Tía

-Te esperan unas personas

-No puedo

-Tengo que hablar antes contigo.

**Hola a todos se acepta de todo no había actualizado ya que en ningún momento planee continuación mas con unas ideas que tenia aquí esta se aceptan ideas para complementar.**

**CC: se explica en el FLAS BAKS por las cosas que escucho decir a los Legan antes de la fiesta ahí es donde se explica lo del pecado cometio y en la cartya de arriba**

**Gracias a todos lo que dejaron y no reviews aquí**

**Cc gracias por tus R**

**Sofia gracias por la observación **

**Guest gracias**

_**PD LA HISTORIA ES MIA LOS PERSONAJES NO SIN FINES DE LUCRO MERA DIVERSION**_


	3. Secretos y cartas

(Chicas mil perdones y no me quieran linchar mas aquí como el titulo lo dice cartas y misterios le concedo a **CC **la idea de CANDY gracias y pendiente GEORGE)

Es un relast antes de entrar de lleno a la historia y son episodios entre los tres meses que se separan los Rubios

Mera diversión basta de palabrería y que lo disfruten

CARTAS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS SECRETOS

Candy a regresado de Florida habiendo logreado sacar sus sentimientos ante Anny la cual para sorpresa de la misma se ha revelado como una mujer madura sin temor a revelar sus sentimientos a la persona que ama, causando grandes cambios de los cuales no se arrepentirá.

-¿Tom debimos decirle a Candy el motivo de tu visita ya que ella nos podría a ver apoyado?

-No hubiera podido ya que sus sentimientos están encontrados

-No tanto ya que acepto sus sentimientos mas la investigación no le compete a ella si no a nosotros debemos confirmar la información que nos enviaron no hay que alertar a los involucrados

-¿Qué recomiendas hacer Archie o tu Tom?

-No es muy seguro los datos mas es mejor poco a nada y si es una esperanza aunque sea mínima nos puede convenir

-Calma Archie lo que tu decidas te apoyare

-Lo se amor… Paty nos acompañaras

-Si… Tom y tú

-Que hay razón en todo saldremos mañana por la mañana del puerto de NY

FLAS BACH

-Srta. Obran acaba de llegar esto para usted

-Gracias- es un sobre dirigido a ella mas el remitente no puede ser no han pasado mas de 10 mese de todo por que es imposible

Srta. Patricia o' Brian

Florida usa

_Paty _

_Querida Paty se que les cause gran dolor a todos mas no me es posible regresar por el momento mientras e estado aquí te entero de que me han llegado rumores de que, algunos de los integrantes de la Familia han estado haciendo manejos indebidos y temo que el saber esto ponga en riesgo mi vida… así que valiéndome de la amistad de algunas personas he decidido hacerme, desaparecer para poder proteger a mi hermano ya que el esta mejor preparado para lo que se avecina mientras yo investigo perdóname por no tomarte en cuenta al momentos de tomar la decisión de venir, mas así como Candice eligió ser enfermera yo de mi parte elijo pelear espero me perdones._

_Archie hermano se que Paty te enterara de ser así tu sabes cual es nuestro lugar secreto acá de todo y ala vista de nadie, vivo o muerto he de dejar razón de lo descubierto y perdona que en ti recaiga toda la responsabilidad hermano… mas lo que descubrí de Albert puede que esplique el por que de nuestra afinidad así, las reacciones de la familia me tienen sin cuidado lo único que deseo es estar bien y no me descubran… y George otra historia mas de la familia hermanos._

_Los momentos serán duros mas nada terminara hasta que las cosas queden claras y la familia unidad. Te prometo que ni la muerte me detendrá para detenerlos a ellos y a sus planes hermano amigos_

_Alistear Cornwell Ardley_

-Mi corazón no me engaño tu estas vivo y te e de encontrar aunque me tome la vida en ello

Fin flas back

-Saldremos

Mientras los chicos planean su salida a Europa una persona vine bajan del barco en un aire ausente del cual pocos de se dan cuenta de la vida tan acelerada que se siente en el puerto acompañado de dos personas mas, las cuales le hacen la seña y ponga su atención en quienes van subiendo al barco SAN MARY el cual en unas horas zarpara rumbo a EUROPA.

-No los piensas detener no por el momento ya que si lo hago será sospechoso y no dudaría que los estén vigilando es mejor así,

-A veces eres desesperante

-Flamy no debes enojarte ya que, por eso estamos aquí

-Sera bueno que te vean

-no por el momento yo necesito que traigan esos papeles

-¿Cuál es lugar mas seguros para ti?

-el lugar que deteste parte de mi vida

-dejemos la platica velos- mientras observan a los jóvenes que suben al navío Paty voltea y los ve fijamente

-¿Te han visto?

-No creo- observa y ve que si es cierto- no puede ser- reacciona a poner su mano sobre sus labios y haciendo la señal de silencio la chica asiente-gracias

-¿Te descubrieron?

-Si lo se mas no dirá nada vámonos

Mientras se alejan abordo una joven llora en silencio la amargura de ver lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo todo, mas nada puede hacer o decir ya que lo juro hasta que levanten la petición.

-Te sientes bien Paty si lo estoy gracias a ustedes

Zarpan despidiendo la patria y yendo a lo desconocido, que buscan no saben lo único a entender que hay demasiado ruido promesas se cumplen aun solicitadas en silencio que mas hacer.

-¿Sabes lo que buscamos?

-No… mas se donde buscar y a quien buscar ya que a pesar de lo que sucedió nos debe unos favores…

-de quien hablas

-En las noches las escapadas del colegio salíamos a un Bart. Cerca del colegio y nos pido algunos favores

-No me expliques me doy la idea de lo que en su momento hicieron.

-Anny

-¿Qué?... solo lo importante es saber que esta pasando y el por que del misterio… si el no se ha presentado quiere decir que el accidente no fue en combate por no saber pilotear sino que lo intentaron asesinar por lo que descubrió…

-Hay demasiados cosas y tus conjeturas dan un poco de miedo… Anny lo dices de una manera tan fría que da miedo escucharte hablar de esa manera… ¿tu no eres así que te sucedió?

-La actitud de Candy y el temor de perderte… y me animo la actitud de mi madre asía mi hermana y de ninguna manera me voy a dejar manipular como de niña… ya no soy esa tonta de la cual se enamoro… y situ

-Deja de decir tonterías te amo y se que jamás me dejaras me lo has demostrado de varias maneras y has hecho cosas no dignas de una dama mas si de una mujer de la cual me he vuelto a enamorar, vayamos dentro que será un vieja largo Animo PATY si esta vivo esta bien tu tranquila

-Lose mas hay que tener cuidado debemos actuar de manera cuidadosa si es que nos vigilan

-No había pensado en eso… en verdad ustedes a madurado mas de lo que lo hice yo y en muy poco tiempo… ¿Anny le decimos?

-Sera lo mejor… Paty… Archie y yo nos casamos recién llegamos de Europa, mi padre nos apoyo y los del… no es el momento de dar tantas explicaciones

-ustedes van a dormir en el mismo camarote entonces

-Solo por lo civil la Iglesia a un no… pedimos un camarote de cuatro habitaciones que se comunica… a cuestión si es que nos están vigilando…

-Esta bien por el momento creo que son demasiados datos quiero descansar-se abraza a Anny y comienza a llorar- _por favor que no me pregunten nada-_Archie intenta hablar mas su ahora esposa hace una señal para evitar que hable

Así continúan su viaje, siendo observados por personas desconocidas… amigos o enemigos solo el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras la joven enfermera y sus acompañantes dirigen sus pasos del puerto de N.Y rumbo desconocido…

-¿Estas seguro de no querer decir nada?... Tu familia necesita de ti no es bueno que te les escondas

-Por el momento deseo descansar vayamos al Hotel

-no vallamos a casa de mi familia es donde menos te quedan buscar

-vallamos

Suben a un taxi de ahí a su destino… hay tantas cosas ocultas y pendientes por descubrir quienes aclaran este enredo. Que sucede del por que el misterio detrás de todos quienes acompañan a Flamy, mientras planean lo que harán tienen que buscar apoyo en alguien cercano y descubrir la verdad del peligro que sigue a la Joven enfermera, y a quien ayuda.

En otro lado un joven que a tomado decisiones fuera de orden creyendo que todo estará para el, deja a la joven que prometió cuidar en busca de una pecosa que mas ama… las cosas no son fáciles y menos para quienes ya han decidido.

Candy se encuentra en el Hogar de Pony a la espera de noticias mientras lee una carta demasiado extraña viniendo de la Matriarca del Clan

**Candice**** Iliane Andrew Adly**

**Estas palabras te las mando no a petición de nadie sino solo de mí ya que en muchos sentidos te he lastimado más de lo que debía y tú culpa no tenias de nada.**

**Es momento que tomes tu lugar como corresponde al ser una Andrew mas tu Nombre real es el mencionado al principio en la carta… has sido nombrada heredera de los Adley es una rama inferior el la familia de la cual hay pocos herederos en realidad solo se da uno en cada generación…**

**Solo se pasa la herencia a mujeres aunque lleven un apellido diferente se les reconoce como Adley y eres tu la actual portadora de ese titulo. Al igual que tu nombre cambio, es necesario que te presentes en Lakewood hay personas deseosas de conocerte y ten cuidado nadie debe enterarse de esto dejaste de ser hija de Albert hace tiempo y lo eres mía al igual que te has convertido en mi heredera…**

**William no sabe nada si esa es tu duda, aprendí una gran lección no temas de mi mas te necesito a mi lado ya estoy demasiado vieja para luchar contra la corriente… de la vida tu que eres de lo poco bueno que me queda te pido no te alejes Candy Iliane Andrew Adly, eres u bastón que a empezado a dirigir ala familia sin darse cuenta…**

**La primera vez que te vi te quise como una hija mas me deje envenenar espero me perdones.**

**Hay asuntos que necesitan de tu presencia se que en unos días William regresara… no he sabido de el si tu Sabes algo hazme lo saber niña.**

**Estarán llegando documentos de Escocia para mi he dado tu nombre actual y la dirección del Hogar te encargo que los reciban, no es seguro tener las cosas aquí en Lakewood espero buenas noticias.**

**Han venido a buscarte un joven ten cuidado y aclara tus ideas y sentimientos la vida no da muchas oportunidades para la felicidad verdadera… las pocas que da hay que saber reconocer cual es la realidad para toda la vida y cual una vana Ilusión que destruirá nuestro espíritu poco a poco si no sabemos elegir bien hija mía… y tan segura estoy que solo intervendré a ultimo momento si me doy cuenta que no eres feliz, te repito soy vieja mas no ciega.**

**Te estaré esperando **

**Madame Elroy Iliane Andrew Adley viuda de Carwelth **

-Srta. Pony, hermana María… ¿Ha venido alguien a buscarme en estos días que estuve fuera?

-o si vino el ese chico de hace tiempo

-el actor

-¿Dejo dicho algo?

-solo que el volvería…. Es mas de ser preciso no te informáramos de su visita

-Bueno ya te dijimos su visita fue cerca de hace un mes

-¿Han llegado papeles ha mi nombre?

-si llegaron dos sobres en diferentes tiempos mas no a tu nombre ya que están cambiados algunos datos.

-hermana María han traído un bebe mire lo dejaron en el Padre Árbol

-Srta. Pony quédese con Candy yo iré a ver que ocurrencia trae Tony esta vez.

Se pasan la tarde platicando de su vida y lo que ha hecho en esos meses fuera mas no le cuenta de sus sentimientos un tema que no tocan, mientras la informan de la saludad de Tom al extranjero por la compra de ganado asombrando a Candy ya que el socio para esto es Archie no le dan mayor importancia… ya entrada la noche le entregan los documentos… esperando que los habrá en presencia de ellas solo opta por guárdalos optando por no hacer preguntas.

En Lake Wood han llegado e instalado la Familia Leagan desde hace tres meses exactamente… en una actitud de prepotencia y mando hacen lo que les place por lo cual la servidumbre olímpicamente desaparece entre las horas de una comida u otra tocando a los doncellas hacer de repartidoras de copas y refrescos, una suerte o un plan ya que todo siempre esta disponible solo que los de la casa no les atienden y olímpicamente desaparecen La Matriarca esta enterada de este ínfimo detalle, y antes de que presionara al ama de llaves esta leyó cartilla a todo la familia. Recordando Madame y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

_Flashback****************************************_

_-el personal que laboramos aquí solo sirve a madame y ala familia directa _

_-están para servir a todos_

_-lamento informarle que no hay instrucciones de dar comida a invitados mas no estamos autorizados para atender a la Familia Leagan_

_-como te atreves eres una anciana_

_-Sra. Fueron ordenes del Sr. Y no quisiéramos problemas con el _

_-tía esto es el descaro total_

_-dejara que le falten tía_

_-sabia de sus instrucciones mas no el punto final. Y no me opondré contra el si no puede ser peor_

_-se les servirá comida y se lavara la ropa mas atención personal como un café o aperitivos nada y las cavas fueron cerradas por ordenes del Sr. _

_-Gracias Alexa te puedes retirar-_

-¿_permitirá esta humillación?_

_-nada puedo hacer si no puede que hasta me retire de aquí y me mande lejos e incluso a Escocia _

_-El no seria capaz usted lo crio_

_-no arriesgue su lugar tía…. Tía elegiré mi habitación _

_-No hija deja que los sirvientes la asignen _

_-¿Pero?... es el colmo_

_Fin flashback*********************************************************_

-Me alegro en verdad de lo que hiciste mas temo lo que pueda suceder y eso de dejar a todos en las habitaciones adyacentes a mi cuarto me doy cuenta de lo quieres a tu gente-tocan la puerta es conde un papel-adelante

-¿Con quien habla tía?...

-Nadie solo me preguntaba cuando regresa William,

-Seria mejor no volviera no cree tía

-seria una solución mas no bueno ya que el es quien dirige ala familia la cabeza y los que vienen en sucesión

-¿Quiénes son lo que siguen en su lugar?

-Candice, después Anthony si viviera Archie y Steer

-Nosotros…. ¿eso creo?

-Si por tu padre más antes que ustedes están tres Familias que viven en Escocia y al final ustedes…. ¿Por qué tu interés Eliza?

-Hay tía no le haga caso son cosas de jóvenes

-Unos días antes de venirnos estuve platicando con mi padre sobre las líneas de la Familia tía mas no supo contestarme

-¿Qué motivo esa platica Hija?

-Encontré los cuadernos del colegio San Pablo de una tarea que nos dejaron al poco tiempo que llegamos,

-Vallamos a desayunar

-Claro

Por la tarde decidió salir de su cuarto cansada un poco del asosiego, pasa por las habitaciones de Albert hurgando algo indebido en una dama recuerda y rememora la fraternidad de ellos encontrando las acortas que ella en su momento le escribió curiosa como toda mujer va a la habitación de ella su dolor de cabeza ante el mundo en su corazón la hija que no conservo… unas lagrimas recorren su rostro

Flas back**********************************************************

-Como es posible que me digan esto papa

-hija te quiero como tal y era un juramento que hiso conmigo no tenia derecho a destrozarte la vida… siempre fue mezquina una mala mujer

-entonces tu no

-hija ante el mundo lo soy y ante ti olvídalo todo eres idéntica a Gaet nadie debe dudarlo jamás tu eres mi hija y tu hermana también escuchaste bien son mías

-papa te juro que

-no me jures nada hija

-papa

-calla

-pero tu hermano William las necesita a pesar de se mayor que ustedes las necesita si hija no le abre dado una buena madrastra mas si dos excelentes hermanas cuídenlo si hija mía

-si padre

-gracias Iliane

Flas back fin******************************************************

Al entrar sobre la cama una muñeca la toma en sus brazos sin entender como es posible que eso este ahí

-esto no es posible… NO… NO… NO… NO

-Sra.… esta bien

-D. d… de… de quien es este cuarto… no puede ser de Candice

-Así es…

-la muñeca… dile a servidumbre que se la lleve ala hija que le pertenezca

-es de la Srta. La trajo hace 6 meses y aquí la dejo

-sal de aquí déjame sola

Se queda solo y no lo acepta un miedo un dolor un secreto

-debe ser coincidencia mas si no

Toma la mona y la abre de atrás sacándole el relleno por un cordón demasiadas coincidencias… dentro una cadena y una palabra gravadas con el símbolo de los Andrew y al reverso ILIANE ADLEY… guarda todo deja la muñeca lee las palabra Candy

Flas back ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-perdóname hija mía perdóname…

-Sra.… no la aleje es lo único

-no puedo ni siquiera podría decir por viudez

-estará bien se lo juro Mi lady

-pon le esta muñeca lo único de su herencia

-si es verdad su arrepentimiento el cielo la regresara a ustedes

Fin flas back++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Julia… julia JULIAAAAAAAAAAA

-Si madame… mira no puede ser… es ella como

-se lo dije recuerda

-yo… tranquila

-mi corazón me lo decía

-tranquila no es bueno que la vean agitada

-la muñeca

-reliquia de la familia por generaciones

-¿tu lo sabia?

-mis sospechas mas no quería crear vanas ilusiones

-si ellos se enteran

-no dirán nada

-usted tranquila ya vio el Ama de llaves leyó la cartilla al pie de la letra

-es que quiero ir

-ya volverán es mejor que no la vean agitada no es conveniente, vamos descanse

La lleva a descansar el resto de lo días que faltan para el regreso de los jóvenes todo se prepara, la muñeca fue devuelta al cuarto de Candy el cual se ordena sea puesto bajo llave al igual que el de Albert.

(Para ser exactos no se sabe la edad exacta de la tía mas según en internet hay mujeres de mas de 60 años que tuvieron hijos en entre 2007 y 2010 y como no se exactamente quien era mayor y menor de los padres de Albert y hermanos de Elroy me conviene que sea la menor para poder haber cuidado a los chicos )

Mientras en otros lado dos hombre platicaban del fin del viaje y pronto debían regresar a Chicago lugar del cual se alejo por trabajo no por decisión de su parte la hubiera dejado a su lado mas no lo hiso, el descubrir sobres Cartas todo lo que hubiera deseado saber mas no ahora, su vida toda a una desconocida solo por la idea de que el clan Y su padre redactaran un convenio en el cual ellos elegirían una esposa para el si no se casaba al cumplir lo 22 habían pasado ya 3 años.

-¿Qué te tiene así William desde que llegamos estas extraño sucede algo?

-La vida la cruz de ser quien soy jamás lo pedí por que tuve que nacer en Cuna de oro… esto no es vida es una maldición peor que la muerte dime como la detengo como paro todo… renunciar seria lo mejor… ¿dime como lo hago?

-primero que sucede y por que no me has dicho nada muchacho sabes

-Que siempre me has cuidado hasta de mi mismo lose

-Para todo hay una solución de eso debes estar claro y de haber una manera de librarte y si es preciso hacerte pasar por muerto con tal de que no vivas el infierno al lado a quien no amas lo hare

-¿George?... tu seria capaz

-no me conoces hijo… no me conoces

-Lee esto datos y la carta

_HARLEM ASCOCIADOS_

Negocios

Por la siguiente se le informa ala Srta. Iliane Andrew

Los movimientos hechos en su nombre no son de Valides puesto que no existen así nombre esas negociaciones de las cuales usted nos hace conocimientos mas estas personas si aparecen en los distintos movimientos las persona señaladas en los recortes de periódico parece ser la misma… lo que informan diferente testigos presentes en dichas firmas y negociaciones esta personas y sus acompañantes siempre buscaban estar el menor tiempo posible.

CONVENIOS MATRIMONIALES

En base a los compromisos matrimoniales establecidos por los padres y el clan quedan invalidados cuando la Matriarca se opone a dicho enlace ya que al ser la de mayor edad quedad determinado que el Jefe del clan en ese momentos es menor a 30com AÑOS NO PUEDE TOMARA LA DECISIÓN DE CASARSE SIN AUTORIZACION… este dato es un poco confuso ya que esta se sublevan mas clausulas en las cuales si usted se opone a su matrimonio el se puede oponer a casarse con quien usted desea y esperar a pasar la edad de 30 años y el casarse con quien desee.

-William no entiendo esto mas te diré que lo investigare y tener una idea de como evitar.

-Hay mismo me dan la pauta decidir con quien me caso mas debo esperar a cumplir los 30

-Estas de acuerdo con ello

-Por el momento es en lo que menos pienso eso te lo aseguro lo que me preocupa son los negocios que se supone hizo mi tía mas no hay nada a nombre de ella ese es mi pendiente

-hay una investigación de La SRTA. Candice

-¿Qué?

ADESIONES Y POSECIONES de la Srta. Candice A. Andrew A.

En propiedad se transfieren a herencia las pertenecientes del Sr. William O 'Hará de Clasver. Dejando como beneficiaria a Srta. Candice Iliane Andrew Adley… Reconocida por los Clanes O 'Hará, Andrew y Adley como sangre de Sangréis… como dicta la tradición ella lo es en prueba la Imagen de Lady Gaet Adley de Escocia.

-George… ¿Qué sabes de lady Gaet y la tradición Sangréis?

-No mucho William solo que la tradición dicta que de vez en vez si hay una persona similar a alguien de los ancestros en muchos sentidos se considera descendiente directa mas para que esto sea posible debe haber demasiadas coincidencias, y que los clanes a los cuales haya descendientes reconozcan algunas de las cualidades.

-¿Es posible que Candice pueda ser descendiente de los Andrew?

-Todo es posible… ¿a que viene la pregunta?

-No sabes lo que hay escrito en la investigación

-William… ¿de que me estas hablando?

-¿Creí que tu habías traído este sobre?

-La verdad no mas me sorprende de estos documentos es de lo que hemos hablado este tiempo

-Si es preciso volver a Chicago

-Preparo todo parta salir en tres días las negociaciones ya están cerradas solo faltan las firmas y queda todo terminado.

-La investigación esta finalizada respecto a los LEAGAN

-Si ha finalizado y no en el mejor de los panoramas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La fortuna apunto estuvo de perderse de no ser por unas intrusiones dadas por la Sra. Elroy y los movimientos

De regreso Albert llega al Hogar de poni y ve una escena y para evitar un escandalo actúa con naturalidad

Ya se que no le avance nada antes de año nuevo subo la continuación de este se acepta de todo

**CC G**racias por la idea de Candice

**NANDUMBU **gracias por observación y se acepta no me di cuenta y reedité el 2 y el uno

**MONYBERT-DC **gracias

**CYT **gracias

**GUEST **gracias

SE ACEPTA DE TODO FELIZ AÑO Y GRACIAS(si hay alguna duda con gusto resuelvo ya sea en PM O R)

28/12/12 lbg


	4. Cuando el amor ciega

Verla platicando con ese que tanto daño le hizo y riendo algo que no puedo soportar no le voy a demostrar mi molestia que haga lo que desee a mi no me importa

-Albert podemos hablar me urge

-en un rato mas prometí jugar con los niños

-esta bien

Se retira mientras se acerca el otro con su cara de no rompo un plato que mas podía hacer atender y disimular

-no me estarás mintiendo y estas aun dolida por lo sucedido

-no lo estoy… estoy comprometida con el mas como dijo se lo prometió a los niños

-tu estas jugando conmigo sabes que te amo

-te pido que te vallas-le toma del brazo apretándola-me estas lastimando-la jala a una de las habitaciones Albert ve la escena y sale del hogar mientras. Joshua ve sigue a. Candy

-. No te dejare por ti deje todo no me puedes dejar tu

-. Si tu hubieras hablado con la verdad yo te hubiera entendido mas que hiciste

-. Amo

-. Tu no lo conoces me hiciste ir enfrentar una verdad de golpe en labios de otros tu no estuviste cuando regrese no me cuidaste, no eres nada

-. El tiene dinero posición quieres yo te doy eso y mas tu-plas-tu- se abre la puerta

-. Te callas y a ella no le faltas

-. Esta comprometida con su tutor-azorado Joshua la observa y ve a Terry-no que confianza

te enteraste tu si solo lo saben pocos?

-. Que tu?

evitar otro detalle como el de Neil ni siquiera Albert el lo pudo impedir-se soba el brazo-que tienes en el brazo

-. Nada solo-ni tiempo hubo de golpe se acerco arrisco la manga y la reviso- Joshua

-. Si Candy se tus caídas vámonos Terry nos acompañas

-. Candy tenemos que hablar luego te alcanzamos

-. No lo creo tonto no soy... Vamos Candy-duda y opta por jalarla de la mano- dije que vamos Candice

-. Hay si Joshua

-. No te le acerques jamás de nuevo sola no esta. Por cierto vino Marco, Juan, Peter y Fernando los recuerdas los mayores

- la saca y la acerca a los chicos levanta la manga ella intenta ocultar mas una mirad les alerta y ven Terry- no hagan nada déjenme ir hablar con el no se dan...- la toman de la mano Peter mientras Fernando la ala por la cintura

-no y es lo ultimo Peter no la dejen sola

Así siguió la fiesta Terry hablo con la Srta. Pony y ella trato de ayudarle a platicar con Candy y lo consiguió mas no lo dejaron solos nadie intervino y ella le refuto su compromiso

amo huyamos del país

debo mucho a Albert no podría

-te importan mas ellos que tu felicidad

- solo que no te amo te saque de mi corazón y en realidad

-Creo que jamás te quise como se debía

-no me lastimes así te quiero seamos felices

-vámonos te hare feliz

-hija si lo amas

-no te amo solo eres un amigo si lo deseas yo luche, me canse de ser yo la que te buscaba mientras tu la verdad no

-nos

-son palabras vacías lo que dices hicimos un trato y que hiciste después de despedirnos te embriagaste

-no es cierto

-si loes te vi en ese teatro de mala muerte vi a tu madre

-como

-en rostan creyó que te buscaba te vi actuar y salí sin mas

-te busque después y Albert

-a el no lo metas

-no me permitió hablarte

-te amarro te detuvo sabes mis hermanos tienen razón no quiero verte en un buen tiempo por favor vete y

-yo

-me lastimaste y lo oculte ya no

-joven quédese esta noche para que se calme

- creo que se

-quédate como amigos

-Candy...Candy

-que sucede

Te buscan

-quien?

-señorita... madame Elroy solicita su presencia en la mansión Lakewood

-yo

-joven yo le acompaño el se quede hermanos nos veremos mañana... Candice vamos

-no

-ves es mentira tu compromiso

-vamos nos esperan-Juan sale con en ella de la mano la sube al auto y este arranca...

…Mientras que los ven partir

-yo la amo

-si la amaras no te hubieran seguido hasta aquí

Un carro se estaciona y baja de el Susana Marlon acompañada de una enfermera todos observan la ayudan a bajar con unas muletas se acerca

-sabia que te encontraría aquí mira tu mamá viene conmigo aquí creció Candice

-si

-es muy hermoso

-que hacen aquí

-no podía dejarla venir sola hijo

- es una chica

-y Candice me gustaría verla

-ella no esta aquí

-pasen dormirán aquí ya es tarde pasen a cenar

-no quisiéramos

-ninguna pasen

(Se supone que pasan la noche en el hogar)

En el auto Candice llevaba en sus manos la bolsa junto con los documentos que había llegado a Hogar, observan de reojo a Juan quien ratos la miraba también había demasiadas cosas que decir al ismo tiempo que no creía mucho de lo que habían confiado de su presencia en el Hogar… para que Tom le llamara debía ser algo fuerte.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre la presencia de ustedes?- le regreso la mirada mas negó – Siempre fueron buenos para mentir a todos menos a mi

-No es el lugar ni el momento para habla Candy… por favor

-Eso esta mejor

-¿Esta muy lejos el lugar?

-Como a tres horas a una velocidad pausada

-¿Es concurrido el Camino?- negó – nos siguen agáchate… chofer deje que lo pasen por favor y tranquilo.

-Si Joven- así lo hizo dejándolo pasar – es George – va solo me hizo la seña de parar le hago caso

-George es quien me llevo trabaja para ellos – lo miro – si no me dices la verdad no te presionare sus razones tendrán mas te pido confía en el –asiente se para el auto sale –lo abraza-que alegría verte mira el es Juan unos de los mayores de mis hermanos están otros tres

-Me alegro verla Bien Srta. Candice

-Recibí unos documentos y Cartas

-Candice te lo pedí aquí no

-Este bien

Suben con George en el auto camino a la mansión, en el trayecto le cuenta de lo que hizo en ese tiempo y de lo que sucedió sus planes de regresar a la enfermería y así no interferir en las Actividades de la Tía, con disgustos ya que por su salud no Hera bueno hasta tocar el tema de Albert y su actitud de unas horas atrás

-Usted no se preocupe que de vez en cuanto necesita uno una sacudida para ver lo que realmente vale la pena ver…

Mientras en la mansión la tía esta hecha un mar de nervios una semana que descubrió la muñeca de Candice y no sabe como calmarse y para suerte mas llegaron unos miembros no muy apreciados en esos momentos en la Mansión después de la Recepción de meses atrás que no esperaran una actitud conciliadora con ella al menos los documentos estaba registrados aunque no estuvieran debidamente firmados… como enterar a William si no le había visto… entres meses y esa niña dolor de cabeza ni siquiera una misiva había recibido con claridad a menos que contara la carta que llegar temprano por la mañana y leí por cuarta vez con pocas palabras

_**Tía abuela no se nada del Tío William en todo este tiempo… agradesco sus palabras y las tendré en cuenta para mis decisiones futuras **_

_**Afectuosamente Candice White **_

_**Andrew**_

Nada más eso lo único importante es el enterarse que William volvía mas no cuando manda traer a Candice a la cual debía enterar del su compromiso mas no decirle con quien por decisión tomada por el Clan y ella, mas la carta de tres días atrás le advertía si ser Clara

_**Madame Elroy I. Andrew A. **_

_**Mantenga a bajo su casa a la joven que no es tan grata a sus ojos, están por ser abiertos detalles que no conviene por el momento hasta que sea reconocida, no abiertamente mas si por los símbolos que pocos conocen y acepten, las decisiones tomadas tiempo atrás costaron la vida de quienes menos culpa tenían… si no quiere que mas sufran mida sus palabras y acepte sus culpa **__**YA QUE USTEDE DE SANTA NO TINE NADA Y DEJE DE ASERSE MARTIR **__**que no le queda nada.**_

Pocos se atrevían a decirle las palabras en ese tono tan impersonal… un presentimiento con una esperanza de lo que sucedía deseando que fuera real… al mismo tiempo temiendo lo peor esperando en la sala mientras los miembros recién llegados esperaban en la Biblioteca se escucha la puerta se abre al golpe

-¡Candice!... ¿William?... ¿tu… por que no avisaste de tu regreso?

-Tía no estoy para sermones por favor

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Mas de lo que se imagina

Recordando todo

FLAS BACK++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Llego la hora de regresar a Chicago al volver fue directo al Hogar de pony antes de llegar lo que vio a la distancia lo dejo mal, disimulando tan bien que el mismo se sorprendió ahí estaba el con ella sonriendo saludo a todos y paso la tarde, ella intento hablar… el no lo permitió dejándola molesta

-Albert necesito hablar contigo

-Después prometí a los niños jugar

-Es urgente

-Mas tarde Candy-sale a jugar con los niños- tiene rato ese joven

-Viene a Diario y platican y ríen

-Si le trae flores y chocolates

-No le gusta jugar con nosotros

Fin de Flas back+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nadie podría sospechar los planes de la Tía Eloy, planes que de alguna manera intervendrían en la vida de Candy afectándola de una manera en la cual no habría vuelta atrás;

La tía en la puerta esperándolo esto no era nada bueno y de paso la actitud de Candice durante la tarde estaba molesto

-Tía

-Te esperan unas personas

-No puedo

-Tengo que hablar antes contigo.

-William hay unas personas esperándote en la Biblioteca

-¿sucede algo Tía? ¿Hay noticias de?

-Albert hay mucha cosas que me puedes ocultar tonta no soy y se lo que sucedió a Candy el NY y estoy segura de que ella deberá llevar un duelo para estar en paz

-¿Tía de que habla?

-No me interrumpas quiero que firmes esos documentos antes de que veas a las personas de la Biblioteca que ya rato te están esperando.

Albert los toma y comienza a hojearlos sin poder creer lo que lee

-Tía ¿pero que significa esto?...yo ¿jamás te daré a Candy como tu hija, después de lo que la han hecho sufrir?... ¿me crees tan tonto como para permitirte y cederte derechos de madre sobre ella?...

-Escucha muy claro William y no lo diré ni lo repetiré, firmaras esos papeles de inmediato y sin chistar ya que si no lo haces tomare Cartas en el asunto respecto a esa niña la cual solo a traído problemas a la familia por lo tanto no me vas a dar disgustos y harás lo que te ordeno.

Lo observa con dolor y orgullo el niño al cual siempre a querido como un hijo su único sobrino, derramando lagrimas en silencio, lo observa leyendo los documentos con mayor calma y su cara de enojo toma incredulidad, regresando la mirada ala anciana que lo observa en silencio y el sin creerlo que esta leyendo, ella solo medio sonríe.

-¿Pero porque?

-Hay asuntos pendientes y no podrás estar aquí así que si no puedo impedir que la desconozcas como tu hija adoptiva almenas te ayudare con la carga de tenerla y que tu no tengas preocupación alguna por ella-Albert intenta hablar-no digas nada hay decisiones que tomar y los Ancianos están tratando de presionar para que la desconozcas ya que hay asuntos pendiente a los cuales no les has tomado atención por estar al pendiente de Candy, asuntos que tienen que ver en las diferentes partes del mundo donde tenemos negocios, y es Momento de que tomes las cosas en serio y la mejor manera de hacerlo será teniendo bajo mi custodia a la chica.

-Como es posible que tu me digas eso y las fechas de los documentos

-Hay cosas que he hecho con ella y se de lo que eras capaz por ella, como revelar tu identidad por lo tanto, no hare lo mismo 2 veces

-Tía que ha escuchado para que haya tomado esa decisión

-no es momento para hacer preguntas Albert firma los documentos, he mandado a recogerla no saber cuando regresas

-esta bien

-Las personas de la Biblioteca

-es respecto a ella los documentos y todo lo que quieren hablar y previniendo muchas cosas se adjunto un poder para proceder sobre las propiedades que están a nombre de ella desde que la recogiste de los Ligan.

-Tía ella

-Tiene que venir es una orden

-No voy a permitir

-Albert que sea una anciana no soy tonta, hay cosas de las que me he dado cuenta y de las cuales ni los interesados en ello se dan cuenta ponte esta cadena hijo.

-Es la insignia de la familia, el anillo y una llave

-Jamás te las quites

-Me asusta se encuentra bien-lo besa y abraza perdóname

-Hijo toma en cuenta esto aclara tus ideas y sentimientos la vida no da muchas oportunidades para la felicidad verdadera… las pocas que da hay que saber reconocer cual es la realidad para toda la vida y cual una vana Ilusión

-Se refiere al matrimonio que me impondrán

-Te dejare elegir mas si veo que te equivocas me opondré soy vieja y tengo experiencia y no me gustaría ver sufrir a la poca familia real que me queda… anda firma que te esperan.

Albert dejo de insistir término de Firmar y salió averiguar el problema con la gente que le estaba esperando, a los 20 minutos de la llegada de Albert la puerta se abre nuevamente

-Hay niña al fin llegas

-¿Si tía sucede algo en que?

-Dame tu mano y muestra me la cadena que traes en tu cuello

-E ¿sucede algo tía Abuela Elroy?- muestra su cadena con la el amuleto del príncipe- esto

-A… veo que lo traes puesto me alegro dame tu mano- le pone una anillo en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda que esta soldado a la esclava y lo afianza dejando juego y sin permitir que se pueda soltar de la mano

-Y esto

-Estas comprometida con un joven de buena cuna William esta enterado de esto mas te daré libertad para elegir por el momento no se conocerán mas ya sabes si veo que te equivocas intervendré

-No voy a permitir que de nuevo intenten destruir y controlar mi vida y mucho menos la de el

-No hay vuelta atrás niña las cosas ya están decididas

-¿Te acompaño alguien?

-juan pasa

-Sra. Usted como se atreve a jugar con la vida de mi hermana de y de su sobrino

-No es momento de discutir le mostraran una Habitación para que descanse-llega una doncella y se lleva- Candice Iliane Andrew Adley vamos a la biblioteca…

Mientras en la biblioteca después de una platica acalorada por cerca de 40 minutos… no le sorprendió verlos ya esperaba esta reunión en realidad de habían tardado no dijo ni alego nada el dejo hablar a sus anchas después de una hora. Platicando entro Eloy acompañada de una Candy callada, para sorpresa de Al y los presentes

/

Súper 2 en un día la verdad se los debía

Sin fines de lucro mera diversión solo historia míos personajes no

espero subir el próximo en el transcurso del día


	5. Revelaciones y secretos

Hola chic s si he leído todos los RR que me envían **CC **solo que los veo con 2 días de diferencia ese es el detalle acabo de revisar mi correo **R** y se que lo podre ver entre hoy y mañana así que arriba ha todas que me dejan sus ánimos y a todos por parejo

Que lo disfruten

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Entran a la biblioteca en la cual se forma un silencio y de pie son recibidas…

-buenas noches asumo que estarán cansados no se si deseen quedarse a dormir

-Gracias Eloy seria bueno ya que es muy tarde para regresar a la ciudad a estas altas horas y mas con mi hija – la mocionada se levanto de aun lado de William el cual no se veía muy contento notan tan con mayor detalle se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos jóvenes en la biblioteca dos mas y dos hombres en ese momento – te presento Loran Lowell y su hermano Set

-Buenas noches jóvenes y demás presentes les presento a mi protegida

-Candy White ANDREW

- Srta... a de ser gratificante ser recogida por varias familias ricas no es así Candy

-Eliza mid...

-No se cual sea el motivo final –Albert se acerca aprisionándole la mano de la rubia – de su comentario Srta.… si he de ser sincera me gustaría lo aclarase ante los presentes si no hay problema

-Te atreves a faltarme tú...

-O no mi lady solamente que he ser clara… el circulo interno de la familia sabe que solo he sido adoptada una vez y no niego mi origen y con orgullo lo acepto

-Eres una malagradecida después de lo que se te dio

-Candice ven a sentarte

-Disculpen la interrupción asumo que se planeaban algunas negociaciones – asientes los presentes y Eliza regreso a su sitio junto al padre que la miraba con reproche mientras Neil salía de la habitación, Candy fue conducida a la ventana quedando detrás de la Tía la cual había tomado su sitio detrás del gran escritorio, dejando a una molesta Loran la cual quedo sola en el sillón don se encontrar minutos atrás sentado William,

-¿Candice?

-Lo siento Tía Elroy Sres. – hace una reverencia y regresa atrás de la tía quedando parada ella del lado derecho y William del Izquierdo, tiempo en el cual hacen comentarios en inversiones hasta llegar a la bolsa de valores

-Srta. Andrew supe que ha hecho movimientos en la bolsa de Valores – asiente – ¿y perdió en las inversiones hechas?

-Si Sr. Lowell… y perdí como cualquier principiante

-No se le dio bien el juego de las inversiones debió ser difícil – asiente la rubia – es bueno que no asuma riesgos eso es dejarlo a nosotros

-Como usted diga y tome su concejo en cuenta

-Candy podrías solicitar un servicio para tomar un te o café con aperitivos es un poco tarde mas creo que algo de cenar ligero nos sentaría bien – Albert muy sutil trata de seguirla

-Si… TE.

-Un café

-Gracias querida Albert ayudarías a Candy

-Si tía enseguida – sale con dirección a la cocina

-Espera Candy – se detiene sale Albert con rumbo a la cocina

Como autómata se pararon los dos sin decir mas retirándose a la cocina mientras que el resto se quedaba en la habitación, la salida de ellos dejo el lugar demasiado tenso para gusto de la visita la cual no despegaba la mirada de la Anciana la cual no dejaba de observar a todos como si fueran uno simples niños a los cuales les han quitado su paleta favorita, esta suma una sonrisa disimulada la cual pierde al sentir la interrupción de uno de los presentes

-¡! ¿Eloy que estas pensando hacer con la pequeña?...tu sabes que si decides algo nosotros te apoyaremos

-por el momento nada no quiero problemas con William… confirmar desde su adopción quedo registrada como mi hija, por William al ser menor no la podía adoptar como se debía – después de un silencian de segundos como si asimilaran la información y Eliza salía disparada de la biblioteca - ¿por que la pregunta? – el Sr. Leagan salió tras su hija

-Con su permiso pasen buena… Madame nos retiramos a Nuestra casa no se preocupe volveré mañana a trata unos asuntos con William

-Que descansen

Esta sola mención provoca la salida de Eliza y Loran junto a sus padres de los cuales solo se despide Leagan… George salió tras de ellos 5 minutos después los vio salir a los tres en el Auto abrieron y cerraron Reja y regreso al verlo solo asintió y se vio un suspiro simultaneo

-Buenas noches que descansen – fueron varias despedidas simultaneas… al salir George salió tras de ellos 5 minutos después los vio salir a los tres en el Auto abrieron y cerraron Reja y regreso al verlo solo asintió y se vio un suspiro simultaneo

-y que tal salieron sus inversiones de la pequeña?

-Muy bien de hecho una de ellas fue sobre una empresa la cual se empieza a levantar sobre la ruina en la cual se encontraba… y en un año o dos podría sostener una beneficencia así como el mejoramiento de la vida de los mismos empleados - menciono Eloy mientras veis el asentimiento de George

-Hay algo mas de lo que debamos enterarnos Madame

-Ella es Candice Ileane Adrew Adley

-Braun comento algo similar mas una Adley ella deja a saber

-Estas poniendo en sus manos una fortuna que no te pertenece ya tú

-Soy Elroy Adley Adrew

-Si

-¿por que tanta curiosidad respecto a la chica?

-por temor a las nupcias que traerá con Neil Leagan?

- Albert cancelo ese compromiso

-¿es cierto lo que se dice?

-¿que la chica fue adoptada para utilizarla en una alianza matrimonial?

-algo hay de eso

-¿cual es el motivo principal de esta reunión y el hacernos venir de tan lejos?

Mientras en cocina Candy de manera silenciosa preparaba el Te y unas galletas para ofrecer a las visitas y Albert preparaba unos emparedados, en silencio era total, entre ambos no se decían nada ella lo ignoraba mientras el la observaba, en un intento por hablar recuerda la platica Tenida con Juan antes de toparse con Johnson

FLASH BACK INICIO**_*********************************_

_-Candy alguna idea de por que Terry te busco  
-no... Deje claras las cosas 6 meses atrás y nos despedimos  
-será mejor mantener distancia  
-cuenta de esto por que están ustedes aquí después de años sin saber de ustedes  
-Tóm nos pidió ayuda  
-si... Ya soy mayor para necesitar de escolta  
-la verdad no lo sabemos y aparte que le ayudamos a su papá con el rancho  
-es cierto no esta aquí  
-Hay algo que quieras compartir  
-como que  
-¿como conociste a ese de quinta?  
-en el colegio depuse de la muerte de Ansoni me encerré y me mando  
-¿el rubio si el sucede algo o tienen algo?  
-en realidad aun no esta definida nuestra relación  
-¿no sabe?  
-Exacto  
-no creo  
-yo no lo pensaría y es mejor que hables con el  
-y como  
-aprovecha que te mandaron llamar y...  
-la tía no permitirá nada entre el y yo  
-te rindes sin pelear  
-no quiero sufrir mas de su indiferencia  
-el salir huyendo de parte de el no parece que le seas indiferente apostaría por otra cosa  
-aja y según tu que seria vamos habla  
-esta es la hermana que conozco la que pelea por lo que le pertenece-vamos pues habla según tu que tiene Albert  
-sencillo  
-que  
-Huele a celos  
-celos el no le conoces  
-no lo creo  
-si yo llego y veo a la mujer que me gusta 1 rodeada de chicos mas grandes que ella y de paso a su ex y riendo con el que... -¿Dime que debo pensar?  
-no solo que  
-Piénsalo algo pasa._

_-¿Es concurrido el Camino?- negó – nos siguen agáchate… chofer deje que lo pasen por favor y tranquilo._

_FLAS BACK FIN*******************************************************************************************************_

-¿Candy que hablaron tu y la tía?

-Nada de tu interés por el momento estoy muy cansada y la verdad no seria bueno ya que terminaría más decepcionada de lo que estoy

-Así debería estar yo después de lo que vi hace unas horas

-y tu me dejaste hablar

-¿de que hablas?... si la risa que tenias desea otra cosa

-no podía disimular tu menú enseñaste a no hacer escenas en publico eso lo aprendí de ti

-estaba muy pegado ata

-Y la sorpresa al llegar ¿quieres saber que me dijo? Lo que me hiciste tú y la familia

-¿Candy no se de que me hablas hace?

- no digas nada ya… que nos esperan el Biblioteca

-Srta. Le ayudamos con el servicio disculpe la tardanza

-Este bien vamos que seguro tienen hambre

-como digas

-¿piensas decir de que hablo contigo Candy o se lo pregunto yo?

-solo que desea compañía ya que tu saldrás fuera por negocios -bostezan – que sueño tengo que podemos hacer vallamos de nuevo a la reunión

-deja yo llevo todo tu vete a recostar

-hay una reprimenda por la tía mañana no gracias

-pero Candy

-no hay pero que valga no le daré gusto de regañarme de nuevo – entran con las bandejas todos quedan en silencio—lamentamos la tardanza

-Candy sirve por favor—hace lo que se ordena y cada quien le hace la se de como lo requiere todos observan la actitud de la chica sin decir nada mientras que entran los demás con el resto del servicio acercando mesitas —gracias Candy—ella simplemente asiente entregando las ultimas tazas a ella y a Albert el cual la mira en silencio, tomando asiento al final a su lado con una taza de te en la mano y una galleta—están de acuerdo o aun faltan cosas por determinar

-¿Tía no crees que nuestras visitas desearían descansar y hablar de negocios mañana ya pasa de la media noche?

-es posible que así lo creas William hay cosas que se deben solucionar en este momento ya que algunos de nuestro visitantes tiene que regresar a sus labores mañana mismo

-Tía lamento la interrupción-Candy se para y decide-con su permiso me retiro-todos se levantan

-Candy espera… ante el resto de la familia ella seguirá siendo Candice White Andry... esta a mí cargo por cuestiones de trabajo de Albert desde hace unas semanas y niña ellos son parte del concejo de ancianos de la familia a los cuales William por ser el patriarca dirige como cabeza del Clan estas son la personas reales en quienes debes confiar

-un placer conocerles Srs. –hace una reverencia Albert se para y la toma de la cintura jalándola de nuevo a su sitio sentarla junto a el –que haces no- en bajo mientras la chica se ruboriza el solo le pasa un brazo por los hombros -_hay Albert esto que siento por ti como te lo digo como lo explica están extraño mas se lo que siento bien me lo dijo Anny_

_-Candy no puedes darte cuenta de lo que quiero y siento por ti y estos ancianos en buena hora se les ocurrió llegar _–después de casi media hora de estar platicando Candy estaba dormida en los brazos de Albert –por el momento es todo gustan pasar a sus habitaciones la cuales deben ya estar lista cuando –TOC. TOC- adelante Jazmín ya están los cuartos –asiente se levanta con Candy en brazos –Buenas noches Jazmín les muestras sus habitaciones por favor me retiro

Saliendo el con la chica todos voltean y miran a Eloy con la cual ella asiente y el resto de la gente hacen el mismo gesto esto de manera extraña como si la confabulación estuviera confirmada… en el mayor silencio todos se levantan sin decir nada se retiran a dormir… mientras la pareja esta tranquila llega directo al cuarto de la chica el cual esta sin acomodar para su estadía hay sale de ahí con Dirección a su habitación la cual esta ubicada al fondo de la Mansión bastante retirada del resto de casa.

**-**_**abre hecho lo correcto al aceptar la decisión de la tía si algo le llegase a pasar no me lo perdonaría jamás o Candy que hago contigo no soy capaz de dejarte-**_TOC TOC –Adelante

-Willianm tendrás que viajar mañana con quienes han venido es muy necesario ya que las cosas en Escocia no están muy bien

-No lo creo tía ya que reconsiderándolo me llevare a Candy conmigo en sus manos no estará nada bien

-No será muy bien visto que una dama vaya sola con un Caballero se tomara a malinterpretaciones y yo no puedo permitir eso-se tapa la boca muy ofendida- Jamás lo permitiré si me es preciso acudiré a los miembros que se encuentran aquí

-Nada podrán hacer ya ella se viene conmigo-le da la espalda y se acerca la Ventana-ya suficiente la deje sola y mire el intento de usted

-Lo se más no podía aceptar que ella viviendo a lo que me decían y ya no es así

-¿Tía cuando a dejado de escuchar a los Leagan respecto a la familia e incluso se puso encontrar de Archie y Stir cuando pidieron su apoyo, apenas unos niños? ¿Dígame cuando su Familia VERDADERA de sangre en estado antes que la de su difunto esposo?

-Willianm osas a desafiarme, como te atreves tu a

-Salga Tía que usted nunca vera mas allá de los Leagan-se da la vuelta y de frente-era una niña y usted la alejo de los chicos, a ellos los mande lejos para que estuvieran a una distancia de usted, después de lo de Ansoni los mande aun mas lejos y que ganaron solo reproches de usted comportamiento educación, solo querían estar cerca de la familia ya que ni sus padres los podían llevar con ellos.

-Sus padres,

-Calle tía los se todo de ellos, solo fue el pretexto para no dejar solo a Ansoni con usted no se dio cuenta nunca de la vida que llevaban con las visitas de su familia, como desaparecían desde pequeños, cuando le visitaban.

-William Albert Andrew Como Te atreves...

- Fuera Tía deseo descansar y ella me la llevo

La anciana salió mas seria de lo que entro mientras fuera se topaba con 2 hombres mayores, la siguieron todo el camino hasta su habitación, tomaron asiento en la salita ninguno se atrevía a decir nada después de varios minutos.

-Jamás espere que heredase el carácter de su padre

-Es un joven sintiendo

-Sabe lo que quiere de la vida y lo que cuesta tenerlo

-Ellos quieren a la pequeña casada con Willianm Sra. Eloy

-Lo se mejor que nadie mas creo haber precipitado las cosas…

-¿Qué sucede?

-acabo de presionarlo para que se valla con ustedes y deje a la pequeña conmigo y se valla solo

-no creo que eso sea lo mas correcto en este momento que el se aleje de aquí

-¿Por qué lo asumes tan así?

-El padre de Neil a estado malversando fondos de las empresas a petición de Sara por sus lujos Mi Lady.

-Se la historia y me desgarra el corazón de que ellos siempre hallan tenido la razón y yo me segara en mi dolor, olvidándome de todo.

-¿Sra. Usted?

-Vamos a descansar mañana será otro día

-Y… se ara que hay

-Se hizo el cambio antes de la boda de Neil solicite la anulación no podía echarme para atrás a ojos vistos

Todos se retiran mientras que en una habitación se escucha el llanto en la penumbra de la noche, un dolor tan agudo del cual no se interpreta sonido alguno mas solo el llanto en silencio de una mujer la cual su vida siempre ha estado en las decisiones de los demás de lo cual esta niña ya esta cansada, jamás pidió ser acogida por nadie desde pequeña se ha sacrificado por todos mas ya no termina llora hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en otras habitaciones varios hombres de los reunidos antes en la Biblioteca, están sentados entre cama y la salita de una de las habitaciones asignadas la cara en sus rostros es de temor y algunos de resignación

-Creen que se factible una boda en alianza con los Andrew creo que si mas

-No confiaría en la vieja arpía

-Yo prefiero que la pequeña se quede con Willianm ya que si no es así varios quedan un matrimonio

-A nadie le conviene que esa pequeña sea entregada a otro Clan que no sea del los que están aquí

-Lo dices

-Lo digo por todo

-Y la boda?

-No escuchaste que no se realizara

-Que tan seguros podemos estar?

-La palabra del Patriarca a un no da confianza

-Aun no vale ante nosotros

-La de el si mas la vieja es la que me preocupa ya que es la que mueve los-se abre la puerta con sigilo

-Sres. Veo que no se les quita la manía de hacer reuniones en secreto

-George

-El mismo, hace casi 6 meses que se intento la boda y Willianm se presento y la cancelo, desde entonces la Srta. Candy no estaba aquí al parecer la Sra. Eloy tiene planes para la niña...

-Willianm no permitirá que nadie se le acerca

-Exacto entonces crees que ellos terminan juntos

-Si es que no lo están ya

-Hablas como si supieras algo ¿? ¿?

-Se mas de lo que imaginan al mismo tiempo que desconozco otras cosas mas una cosa si aseguro

-La pequeña desde mañana será la sombra del Patriarca me equivoco

-No del todo

-¿Hay algo no vimos?

-¿Es factible una boda con alguien de nuestra familia?

-Madame no ha dejado cabo suelto… la ha comprometido en silencio públicamente ante ustedes y no se dieron cuenta

-¿De que habla Sr. Johnson?

-La niña

-Claro el anillo esclava y Cadena

-Exacto

-¿Ya de que hablan no entiendo?

-Las joyas aunque sencillas que portaban las dos alas vista

-La cadena que trae William es una llave al final de la punta y su anillo en las manos derecho en vez de la izquierda

-y ella porta el relicarios de el

-Exacto bueno dejar fuera eso… que haremos con los Leagan

-Creo que esta reunión ya termino

-Así es hora de descansar

-Los Leagan

-Nada harán le tienen miedo a Willianm

Salen todos de la habitación sin mas comentario al día siguiente las cosas desde muy temprano toman su curso… Candy se levanta temprano ya arreglada entra a su cuarto mientras se peina en su tradicionales colas al momento de que entra Doroty

-Candy ¿en verdad viniste pensé que Julia mentía mas veo que no?

-Julia… ¿Quién es… y que haces aquí?... que bueno una cara amiga

-Por partes 1 Julia es la doncella de mi lady 2 me trajeron hace 7 meses para ser tu dama de compañía después de que te casaras- pela unos ojos Candy que a punto de parar y salir-espera no te aceleres… es la boda frustrada que bueno-respira- y ahora me asignaron como bueno en terminó generales te tengo que atender en todo… bueno solo te atenderé ata por ordenes de Sr. Dijo la Sra.… me ordeno mas creo que fue idea de ella. Hay te cuento o planeas algo

-Bueno salir al Jardín en lo que llega el desayuno

-No dormiste bien verdad

-no mas vamos

-sabes te ha extrañado la Sra. En dos ocasiones me pregunto si sabia de ti

- ¿que la tía que?

-Shss… si así como hoyes vamos ala Jardín al portal si lo desea Srta.

-Doroty que te he- señala y observa entrando a Eliza en un auto baja

-valla… valla… la recogida… y tu llévame un te helado a mi cuarto he regresado...

-Srta. Candy le acompaño con su permiso Srta. Leagan…

-S i vamos… Te… tengo prisa de ir… vamos

-Te estoy hablando Doroty quiero mi te en 5 minutos

-Srta.… tengo ordenes y de obedecer perdería mi trabajo y lo necesito para mi familia con su permiso- reverencia- con su permiso- sale delante de Ileane que la sigue ante una cara de ya fuera bastante retirada de la mansión

-En que momento me perdí Doroty que paso allá

-En realidad no se mas el resumen de la historia es que los empleados de la Mansión tiene prohibido atender a esa familia exacto en lo que son horas de alimento y el te solo donde lo tome Madame y el aseo de tender cuartos y la colada y planchada de ahí en fuera sobre amenaza de perder el trabajo…

-¿Quién ordeno eso?... no me digas que Albert

-Espero que si

-¿Desde cuando están esas ordenes?

-Al día siguiente que usted y el desaparecieron ase tres meses exactos

-CANDY… CANDY…

-Juan me olvide de ti

-Me lo juras

-Vamos que sucede

-Me regreso mas no se te olvide nuestra platica recuerda

-Si… ¿ya desayunaste?

-Si… no andes sola tan lejos por favor… que bonita esclava te queda bien la sincronía del diseño van contigo simple y llamativo como la Joya que eres

-eje… de que hablas

-Nada por el momento pequeña… disfruta nos veremos.

-Juan no cambias tan adulador como siempre si estuviera Tom

-Por que no esta me aprovecho Candy año de no vernos y me tratas así hasta luego - se despide y se aleja

-creo que por eso me agrado Terry y vi cosa que no avía en realidad una vana ilusión como dice la Tía

-¿Qué decís Candy?

-Nada… ¿Doroty que sabes aparte de los Leagan?

-Solo las extrañas llamadas del Neil en la biblioteca

-Seguro negocios

-En las noches

-es extraño eso si

-George esta enterado… se lo comunique y

-George de tu… a ver ¿me cuentas o investigo?

-Perdón el Sr. Johnson

-Este bien si te hace feliz mas anda con cuidado… desde cuando

-Antes de tu gran boda – la rubia se espanta – bueno la fallida boda tuya

-Mejor suena mejor

-¿Ya te decidiste?

-Bueno ahora resulta que e la única no enterada soy yo

-por lo regulara así es

-Ya suenas a la amiga que tuve en la casa de los Leagan

-Perdón Candy

-No te preocupes te entiendo y si formalizas seré Candy oíste

-Solo a solas Candy por el momento

-esta bien – suena su estomago – tengo hambre

– es compresible vamos

Mientras de varia de las ventanas son observadas las chica cada uno de los personajes con diferentes pensamientos y con el mismo Nombre Candice Albert sentado en su silla viendo en la biblioteca su amigo leal del otro lado leyendo unos documentos

-¿Qué te hizo quedarte en la estación Aller que llegamos?

-¿sucedió algo con la Srta.?-¿Le dijiste?

-sabes muy bien que no y de paso eso buitres tenían que venir.

….

Hola yo de nuevo tod s saludos y espero seguir y terminarla una gran disculpa y es que se me secaron la ideas

Se acepta de todos

Personajes no me pertenecen mera diversión

CC he visto todos los RR TUYOS

Hola lo reedite ya que tenia cabos sueltos lamento la tardanza y


	6. Amor o conveniencia

- me avisaron de una carta que te llego de manera urgente y la encargaron con un maquinista en el siguiente tren que salía

-¿y eso que?

-es de Srta. Candy la cual - arrebata la carta y empieza a leerla después de unos minutos

-desea hablar con urgencia conmigo George

-¿no seria respecto a lo de esta noche?

-no hablamos mas no me dijo nada

-la calma es una virtud y la paciencia de ella mas, se entienden a la perfección sin decir tantas palabras lo dicen todo

-¡hablas como si fuéramos algo raro!

-adelantados a su época si

-¿que?

-van contra las reglas de convencionalismos

-hablare con ella, y una explicación de lo sucedido Aller ya ni tiempo dio

-o ella no toco el tema por razones

-a pesar de que nos entendemos en muchas ocasiones ella

-hace su voluntad contigo

-es una niña

-una mujer hecha y derecha que te gusta...

-no creo ser de su gusto... Aller estuvo con el después del daño que le hizo sonriendo eso me dice

-jamás... Mencione que fueras de su gusto William

-veré cual es el motivo der su platica... ¿Ya se fueron los ancianos o esperan una decisión de mi parte?

- se van esta tarde desean hablar con Srta. Por su compromiso

-¡que!... ¿Con quien bien supe que no era bueno firmar esos malditos papeles; debí leer antes de firmar le advertí que no permitir se volviera a meter con ella?

-ella al parecer esta de acuerdo ya que no hubo objeción alguna de su parte al firmar los documentos

-¿cuanto tiempo tiene su contrato matrimonial?

- a lo sumo quince días

-sabrá que firmo

-¿es cuestión de preguntarle?

- la tía solo lo menciono una vez, Eliza ya volvió la veo entrando -se hacerca mas ala ventana - ahora que lo veo no hay duda... ¿Que hay de una orden mía de no atender a la Familia Leagan?

-respecto a eso no se madama es la que le puede resolver

-George nos vamos ellas van entrando y no tengo la paciencia para atenderles en este momento si desean hablar conmigo los Ancianos que esperen mi regreso – sale del cuarto rumbo a las escaleras con Doroty que va subiendo – toma de la mano a la pecosa – Candy nos vamos… Doroty espera…George – toma a Doroty y salen de la Mansión y se van sin más

Al mismo tiempo en las habitaciones de la MATRIARCA dos Mujeres platicaban.

-aun es una niña...enfrentara tantas cosas temo por ella aun sin saber quien era

-¿hubiera luchado por lo que amaba el siempre le apoyaba?

-ya tenia demasiadas responsabilidades

-no te engañes su hijo es como el

-me he dado cuenta no le importa la opinión de la sociedad

-solo ella le importa,

-abre hecho bien al comprometerlos

-bien... Excelente mi lady, el único inconveniente es

-no lo saben

-toc. Toc... toc...

-adelante

-sr. Lowell desea una entrevista con usted mi lady

-hazle pasar

Entrando y las reglas y saludos correspondientes... Con un discurso aburrido y media hora de plática afín termino (ya se había tardado)

-deseo pedir la mano de lady Candy para mi hijo... Y una manera de afianzar nuestras futuras negociaciones

-Es grato que piense así y encantada a...-toc... Toc- quien es julia sale pasar

-Sra. Vengo y directamente a solicitar el cortejo y corto plazo un enlace con lady Candy

-encantada como le decía al sr. Lowell -los observo segundos- acepto su solicitud de tratarla, y la corte... El compromiso lo decide el patriarca y las visitas de igual manera y este disponible mi querida hija

-¿agradezco su aprobación? – Ambos pretendientes

-¿será considerable su dote? (por que no os quedran)

-espero que si

-¿decían? – interrumpe Julia

-nada solo conversar... El corazón de Miss Candice es una Joya de amor y alegría para la FAMILIA un orgullo para el Clan que pertenece

-Julia busca Candice y el desayuno

-Si enseguida regreso… apetecen alguna bebida

-No por el momento

-Enseguida regreso… Con su permiso – sale de la habitación encontrando en su camino – desea algo Sr. Woolf

-¿Lady Elroy se encontrar disponible?

-No por el momento esta en una platica con Lord Lowell y otro caballero

-Lady Candice… ¿No la veo de acuerdo con ello?

-No tengo ningún problema Sr. STAFOR

-Así es soy yo… ¿Cómo supo mi identidad?

-no es difícil olvidar a un Hombre como usted después de años… jamás le habría olvidado

-A comprendo deseo – la observa sin entender de donde se conocían - ¿hablar con la Sra.…? ¿Si hay alguna oportunidad es posible?

-No mas que se desocupe le hare saber su deseo

-Vengo a saber de Lady Candice también… mire hay va de salida – salen tras ellos – seguro van al Jardín

-Al jardín no creo se han escapado a lo que veo – los ven subiendo al auto y arranca – ¿su prometido supongo?

-creo que si – se talla la cabeza y en voz baja – mas no lo saben

-¿Decía?

-Desea tomar el Desayuno con nosotros

-Sera un honor – arregla todo lo prepara después de unos minutos regresa a ala habitación – Sra. La Srta. No se encuentra en casa por el momento sus responsabilidades la han tomado… será mas tarde si aun desean hablar con ella

-Este bien… gracias ¿el desayuno ya esta listo?

-Si…

-Avisa a William y Candice

-Salieron a la Oficina – responde el mayordomo

-Bueno Sres. Me Acompañan a desayunar

El único incidente a mencionar fue Eliza quejándose del sabor de la comida dándole por su lado se le cambio el menú, su tono de voz y la manera de llamar la tensión lo único que consiguió por parte del resto de comensales fueron monosílabos o de plano ignorar sus comentarios, después del segundo plato se levanto sin mas provocando que varios caballeros se levantaran por respecto rápidamente y las damas observar su falta de educación… la noche se presento y de los ausentes nada se supo las visitas decidieron esperar (que lleguen o que hagan una locura)

Hola lamento haber tardado y si no es lo que esperaban lo lamento deseo mejorarlo se ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS en RR y PM

**Y A TODOS GRACIAS POR LEERME aunque no esta en su idioma**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA… MIA… MIA **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO…NO **

**Y QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**


	7. Descubriendo secretos

**Descubriendo secretos**

-Steer a desayunar

-Enseguida voy Flamy – en voz baja – Jasón tu novia es muy mandona no crees

-Es poco que me ha comentado

-¿A que te refieres?

-A lo poco que me cuenta de una Chica pecosa que siempre la hacia enojar por lo atolondrada que era… ante de ir al frente le tomo aprecio jamás se lo demostró ya que envidiaba su manera de ser y de como se daba a querer con los pacientes,

-Debió ser duro para ella separarse de su amiga

- No eran amigas solo compañeras de trabajo y Generación, lo que molesto a los amigos que tenia y su estatus el ser hija de familia rica y estar estudiando medicina… en un principio creyó que lo hacia por capricho y dar la contra a la familia – el moreno le escuchaba atento solo asintiendo para no interrumpir su relato – con el paso de los meses la conoció, siendo así que esta chica arriesgo su reputación con tal de ayudar a un amigo sin memoria… estando en la guerra las lecciones que aprendió de Candice que así se llama las recordó y empezó a sonreír aunque no es su costumbre a muchos una sonrisa de ella los ayudo a bien morir y a los demás que el mundo no se acaba con solo el hecho de estar lisiados

-Entonces por eso me ayudo ella

-La verdad no sabíamos quien eras tu lo único que te puedo decir es que ella escucho a unas personas planeando tu muerte

-¿entonces?

-Chicos a desayunar dije hace 5 minutos y ustedes

-Tranquila amor estaba contestando sus dudas de por que le apoyamos

-Te conocí de la mano de una joven con Gafas… y al ver la mirada de ambos me dic cuenta que yo también podía ser feliz solo había que esperar para tenerla

-Candy es la chica

-Si ha jajá... jajá

-De que ríes amor

-recordé algunos momentos de con Candy

-¿nos contarías algo?

- Bueno esta bien el mas sonado fue cuando una niña destruyo un piano y el otro cuando los pacientes calentaron los termómetros asustándola

- S i fueron buenos tiempos a desayunar

Bajan todos después del servicio Steer entrega algunas cartas y sobre a Flamy la cual las toma empezando a leer datos información en lo periódicos han pasados varias semanas de la partida de ANNY a Europa todo parce estar en una calma

- Jasón ¿Tu eres miembro de la guardia de la Familia?

-Si lo soy no estoy tan metido en los tontos protocolos me educaron para serlo siempre le llevo la contraria respecto a tradiciones de sociedad apesta realmente no se como la soportan

-Estas son parte de las cartas que traje de Europa y

-Si cámbianos la conversación

-¿Quienes son parte de la escolta de la Familia se encuentran aquí o tendremos que esperar a que lleguen?

-Uno es Tom y cuatro hermanos… la verdad en su mayoría somos adoptados de pequeños nos eligieron excepto a Tom y Jimmy ellos entraron por Candice

- ¿que sucedió?

- En los años que murieron varias familias de Guardias de tradición fueran llevadas hasta cerca de la extinción por envidia de las familias que pertenecían por eso la mayor somos igual Candice

-según cuentan las muertes de las familias de guardia poco estuvieron de desaparecer los primeros intentos fueron entre 1840 y 1850 datos de ello no hay lo único relevante es que la joya de la Familia la ultima vez que se supo de ella fue en 1862 cuando cedió su derecho a una nueva joven

-¿es una persona o un accesorio?

-muy poco se sabe en realidad el único dato relevante es que después de casi 200 años una rama de mujeres de la familia se sumara al patriarca para ser una sola familia y la fortuna que esta dividida se juntara nuevamente – Steer de talla la cabeza mientras Flamy solo intentan no reír de la cara de susto de los jóvenes - saber quien es la joya de la familia y conocer a su portador es la confirmación de los pocos que conocen de la tradición de SANGRIEGT

-¿Asustas Flamy de que estas hablando?

-Es este diario es lo que dice e incluso trae la imagen de lo que es la joya mira

-Es cierto y lo firma una tal Iliane Adley

-Claro como no lo vi antes toda esta claro

-¿de que estas hablando Steer?

-Recuerdan el motivo por el cual intentaron matarme

-Si recuerdan las letras que pronunciaba inconsciente

-Si I. A.

-Exacto en realidad era el nombre de una mujer ahora se quien es la persona que hablan

-¿No entiendo Steer y tu Jasón le entiendes?

-ahora que lo mencionas hay una historia de los Clanes respecto al corazón de la Familia Andrew y ala Familia lo maneja de maneras muy aparte y al mismo tiempo en conjunto

-¿ya no entendimos nada? – Flamy y Steer

-Dejen les cuentos no me interrumpan – asienten – es como una verso canción que se yo

_Las glorias de la Familia_

_De sangre y honor están unidas_

_Más reconozcan_

_Que el corazón no se encuentra_

_Dicta la tradición y renueva_

_La sangre llama a la sangre_

_Jamás dejes la vida_

_Con una muerte pendiente_

_La que vivía no vuelve_

_Y el que se queda esta inerte_

_Los años y los siglos regresaran el corazón_

_Reconstruido con amor_

_No hay dolor ni disección solo verdad y lealtad_

_Lagrimas de sangre serán_

_Los corazones sacrificaran_

_La familia es primero dirán_

_El dolor de absurda falacia no vuelva a lastimar_

_El corazón enfermo_

_Las palabras de mi clan valen_

_La sangre llama la sangre estar despiertos_

_Generales del cielo honor verdadero traición jamás_

_La existencia sabrá_

_La verdad de ellos caerá…._

_Corazón y vida respecto y lealtad_

_Brillan en alegría_

_Gran luz que ilumina_

_En la fe de la niña_

_Se recuperan la fe_

_Brillantes de alegría_

-¿eso es todo lo que recuerdas?

-habla de algo que se perdió o se robaron

-la fe en una niña

-realmente no se que habla la historia es una canción – dijo John desilusionado de no poder ayudar mas.

-el diario es de la ultima Adly

-¿Adly de que hablas? Jamás e escuchado ese apellido en la familia

-Es posible que no sepas de las descendientes y sus herencias en el Andrew

-La verdad no jamás había escuchado ese dato

-según cuentan los superiores cada generación hay una mujer que lleva la insignia de matriarca real e incluso mas poderosa que el Patriarca y la matriarca ya que ella es la heredera principal de la fortuna de los Andrew – John da un respiro – lo que cuentan y algunos libros

-Eso no saca mis dudas de por que me intentaron matar… Salgamos de aquí realmente deseo conocer los alrededores

-¿La carta que enviaste tiene consecuencias o debemos estar tranquilos?

-No hay problema alguno respecto a ello Flamy

-A cuenta de esto se puede saber que fue lo que te animo a ir al frente – salieron de la casa – nos podrías contar o es uno mas de tus secretos

-La verdad si lo diré ya me han ayudado bastante y por el momento estamos seguros o no John

-Si lo estamos – mira Flamy con una sonrisa y esta asiente dibujando una mas

-Ya se que estáis juntos mas no es bueno que sean tan reservados – se sonrojan – coman pan delante de los pobres

-Steer no te pases o la cena será de tu mejor agrado por una semana – el aludido se para en seco y solo asiente a pasara saliva

-amigo te recomiendo que no digas nada

-bueno dinos que fue

- entre las cosas de la tía encontré un cofre con cartas y tome varias al azar ya que días pasados llegaron cartas de mis padres ella no permitió que las leyéramos

- y… John vengan por aquí espero se siga alquilando

-¿de que hablas?

-del lugar seguro es volviendo en los pasos de uno… antes de ir al frente pase por aquí y hable con el casero de Candy y le pedí que de ese posible si dejaban el departamento me lo arrendara deje pagado el alquiler para dos años por si pasaba algo tener a donde llegar miren aquí es vamos - Llegan y ven al casero lo saludan atentamente y revisando que todo este en optimas condiciones deciden trasladarse hay sin contratiempos

-¿Les gusta?

-Si Steer se ve agradable y lo mejor esta amueblado

-Vallamos por nuestras cosas y volvamos

-Y no conocías el rumbo - recogen las cosas regresando al departamento después de unas Horas

-Habrá que traer una cama

-Le pedí al Casero que no la consiguiera así como trastes

- Continuemos… Bueno ya que estamos aquí

-Amor… Steer gustan una café

-dejen voy al cuarto por los documentos miren… aquí están las cartas de la Tía y los libros que encontré en las mansiones de Inglaterra y Escocia – empiezan las lecturas minutos después todos levantan la vista

-Sera mejor leer en voz alta Cada uno tu Jon.

-Si… amor – se sonroja Doroty mientras Steer hace viscos

_**13 de enero de 1913**_

_**Lady Eloy Andrew IA**_

_**Se le informa que la Familia respetable ha estado a malversando fondos dejando en la quiebra a una familia de la cual su única hija a sido retirada del colegio SAN PABLO siendo muy querida amiga de Srta. Leagan han solicitado apoyo del Clan… motivo del cual se derivo una investigación por desvió de fondos y **_

_**Se solicita de su autorización para resarcir el daño hecho a tan noble familia.**_

_**A sus órdenes**_

_**Rolan Angers & Abogados L E.**_

_**15 de marzo de 1913**_

_**Lady Eloy Andrew IA**_

_**Se le informa que al no recibir respuesta de su parte no se hizo nada a favor ni encontrar de la Noble familia, mismo a solicitar su apoyo y el retiro de la Familia (usted bien sabe cual es) del Bufet de no ser aceptado esta petición pasamos a informarle que dejaremos de lado la amistad de años que une al Bufet y sus asuntos en Europa … arriesgándonos al desprestigios de algunos de nuestros clientes por dejar de lado sus asuntos … bien prefiero el Honor siendo la rectitud un principio en nuestros Hogares a caer en una artimaña que lleve a la quiebra mi sociedad por soportar las ratas que algunas familia saben que tienen y se niegan a eliminar.**_

_**Usted disculpara mis palabras y le digo que no es justo que usted permita de unos cuantos tontos de corazón y se aprovechen de ellos… lo indignantes es su falta de respuesta a la solicitud de apoyo a petición de esta familia, el patriarca de familia a dado respuesta, agradezco el tiempo prestado a estas líneas y le informo que no se le molestara mas con esto.**_

_**A sus órdenes**_

_**Rolan Angers & Abogados L E.**_

-¿De que familia hablan?

-Debe ser una de las amigas de Eliza en el colegio

-¿Sucede algo Steer?

-Esas no son tan importantes como esta que leí y el Diario que trae Doroty aunque realmente no entendí demasiado escuchen

_**8 de Octubre de 1875**_

_**Iliene Adley**_

_**Se te informa que la familia esta sobre todas las cosas es mejor que los estorbos se hagan a un lado eres una mujer con responsabilidades el estar seca no debe importunarte las cosas son como deben ser hija querida… mis palabras se que son duras mas no puedes andar por los pasillos llorando y cosas que no hay solución, es el cuarto en menos de dos años date cuenta que si continuas así tu esposo te dejara, hazle saber que la pequeña que lleva con el la quieres como tuya… es tu castigo por avergonzar a la Familia deja de ser arrogante y ve esa pequeña un pan la pequeña muñequita es preciosa deja de llorar como vieja achacosa y cuida de esa niña… es menos de lo mucho que debería de castigarte el Señor, tu que avergonzaste a la familia al huir con un granjero de quinta que solo te quería por ser heredera de una fortuna de la cual ni un centavo creíste que dispondrías del dinero sin autorización de la familia que equivocada… deberías de agradecer que un hombre como el se halla fijado en ti, sacándote del fango en el cual te metiste por inepta y sosa.**_

_**Tu madre **_

_**PD deja de atosigar a tu padre con tonterías… siempre supe que eras quien continuaba el legado en mala hora te tuve tu hermana debió ser no tu**_

En otra parte del USA una mujer de unos 60 años estaba callada mientras se daba cuenta

-Las cartas y los recuerdos n o más quedaban

*******************************************Flash back **********************************************

_**Mira hija te gusta la muñeca **_

_**-no esta muy fea y vieja **_

_**-atey Eloy te gusta la monita**_

_**-es bonita papá...**_

_**-quédatela hija y cuídala mucho ya te tocara ata remendarla**_

_**-papá por que dice eso tía abuela Iliene?**_

_**-no me hagas caso pequeña... POR EL MOMENTO**_

_**-entonces tía**_

_**-ambas son tuyas y jamás lo dudes hijo nuestra familia es grande mas la sangre aunque sea distante siempre llama a los perdidos y de corazón **_

_**- siempre duele mas si tu lastimas sus corazones puedes destruir a la familia bien o mal ella pagara mas el dar la luz de pasar a mi descendiente es mi mejor regalo hijo mío gracias - respira con calma - saben algo de nuestra costumbre **_

_**-ninguna tía eso ni la madre William lo supo **_

_**-Iliene hija **_

_**-mande tía**_

_**-¿que edad tienes hija?**_

_**-12 tías **_

_**-las memorias y tradiciones están hay hija tu eres una SANGRIET de la familia hija yo contaba con 8 años cuando me nombraron de haberte conocido desde tu nacimiento te habría reconocido como tal hija cuando llegue el momento tu corazón te dirá a quien pasar ve a jugar- si tía - Eloy salió del cuarto rumbo al jardín o eso quisieron creer **_

_**-ella no es una Andrew de sangre mas si de corazón jamás la lastimes hijo**_

_**-no tía la cuidare **_

_**MINUTOS DESPUES FALLECE LA DAMA LA EDAD DE 95 AÑOS**_

_**-Iliene no te escondas has lo que se te ordeno **_

_**-tu no puedes creer lo que **_

_**-¿es cierto lo qué ella dijo?**_

_**- mas así todo y te repito tu eres mi hija entendido – asiente la niña – entendido Eloy**_

_**-si soy tu hija Papá **_

_**-vámonos recoge las cajas tus hermanos nos esperan a nadie le digas lo que platicaste y la muñeca guárdala es tu protección de hoy en adelante... hija**_

_**-hija si padre **_

_**-sacrificar a tu fa **_

_*********************************************Fin flas Back*********************************************_

-sucede algo NADA SOLOS RECUERDOS

-tía no es bueno que se altere

-tienes razón Eliza tu siempre tan atenta

-tía la quiero (ojala y te murieras)

-que piensas hija

-nada descanse mañana será un día pesado

-tienes razón hasta mañana - sale Eliza del cuarto - "pensando" como es posible que a olvidado algo tan importante los libros quedaron separados por eso el me reclamo... las cartas el lo supo por eso... mi hija mi padre me lo dijo

_********************************************Flas back******************************************_

_**-hija la Familia es lo único que tenemos**_

_**-¿Por qué hablas de esa manera papá?**_

_**-Mas la familia no lo es todo aunque duela dar la espalda el corazón debe ser escuchado cariño**_

_********************************************Fin flash back********************************************_

-De haber sabido que seria una de las últimas pláticas de padre a hija la hubiera alargado – se recuesta y duerme

Regresando con Flamy y compañía sale de la cocina John con una cuchara y lo demás leían los datos encontrados

-Ei… vengan encontré algo

– Flamy amor se que es tu trabajo mas ya rato que le das la vuelta a todo y ya me canse de preparar la comida

-deja de quejarte y escucha… Steer puedes venir

-Ya salgo… un minuto

-Amor te acuerdas

-Cuando intente matarte

****************************************Flash back***************************************************

_**Un hombre frente a la cama de Steer inconsciente… de lejos una joven enfermera observaba con una sonrisa para el paciente que atendía al momento sin perder de vista se retira de manera discreta mientras el joven acercaba su mano a la cara del inconsciente en ese momento vio un brillo en su mano bajo la manga sin pensarlo mas saco de la nada un bisturí fue directo a la mano del hombre mientras rápidamente se acerco interponiéndose entre ambos **_

_**-¿Esta loca que le pasa? – Tocaba su mano extrayendo el cuchillo – ¿Por qué me ataco?**_

_**-Salga de aquí o lo acusare de intento de asesinato a un americano usted decide**_

_**-No es nada de eso – se toca la mano – o por dios podría ayudarme **_

_**-El cuchillo que esta bajo su manga dice todo lo contrario **_

_**-No piense lo que no es usted realmente esta loca **_

_**-Se le ofrece algo Sr. – acerca otra enfermera – o por dios esta herido**_

_**-Fernanda me encargo yo retírate**_

_**-Si Flamy **_

_**-Venga por favor – le toma la mano y con la otra toma el bisturí dirigiéndolo mas abajo del estomago – ni se te ocurre hacer una estupidez me seguirás y harás lo que te diga o adiós descendencia **_

_**-Es que yo – Flamy hace presión provocando un – yo hum **_

_**-papi quiero nacer… tu decides – solo asiente – entonces **_

_**-usted dirá… le diré todo y quien es el –**_

_**-venga – lo lleva a una habitación curándolo sin decir una sola palabra **_

_**-es momento soy John **_

_**-Flamy vámonos… Fernanda enseguida vengo – John intento acercarse cuan siente la presión en el mismo lugar – papi **_

_**-entendí – caminaron hacia afuera el de reversa y ella derecho lo movía para salir al final – por favor baja eso de ahí **_

_**-¿Quién eres? – ya fuera retiro el bisturí y en campo abierto caminaron entrégame el puñal **_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-Uno en la mano, la cintura en la bota y la pistola de la espalda**_

_**-¿Como lo… quien eres tu?**_

_**- Se quien es el… estoy esperando a que despierte y me confirme su identidad se le creía muerto… la familia ya le hizo un funeral **_

_**-No lo hagas por favor lo quieren muerto**_

_**- de que hablas me esta asustando**_

_**- deseo tener familia… el joven es el mayor de los Cornwall es todo por el momento **_

_**- Flamy tu paciente favorito acaba de despertar en un momento le harán las preguntas de rutina llame al medico en 5 minutos viene**_

_**-Vamos rápido **_

_**-Si… al momento **_

_**-Hola joven se encuentra usted bien **_

_**- si usted es…**_

_**-cual es su nombre **_

_**-soy St…**_

_**-Steven Bretón **_

_**-¿Flamy por que no dijiste que le conocías?**_

_**-Amor… ¿amor quien es ella? – un pisotón – estas bien cariño entendí **_

_**El paciente no hablo más aun a insistencia del doctor y las demás enfermeras después de unos días llego un Hombre demasiado extraño para su gusto el cual llego preguntando por unas señas en particular Steer**_

_**-Srta. Es mi amigo vine a ver si estaba aquí creemos que aun viven **_

_**-no hay ningún paciente con esas señas en particular – el hombre hiso un intento de – quiere pasar a verlos permítame hablar al capitán**_

_**-No. No. No será necesario gracias – Sale disparado de ahí.**_

_**-Que tonto… con esta guerra que esta acabando con todo lo existente y se la creyó **_

_**-¿de que ríes amor…?**_

_**-¿Qué tu que?**_

_**-¿Aceptar ser mi novia?**_

_**-E… efe… SIP ACEPTO**_

_**-Te casias conmigo **_

_**-Me acabas de decir que sea tu novia ya... ya me quieres echar el lazo estas – la besa – mm**_

_**-por que te amo y me gustas y Heres la única persona que me ha hecho callar **_

_**-ACEPTO **_

_**-Te amo – se besan y de pronto ella lo aparta – que pasa**_

_**-Están buscando **_

_**-que quien te dijo como**_

_**-atendí a quien **_

_**-Ok salimos entres días infórmale que se mantenga dormido y no responda preguntas y sobre todo no recuerda nada **_

_**-Ok**_

_***************************************Fin flash back************************************************_

-¿De que ríen?

-cuando nos conocimos me encanto

-no seria el miedo a quedar sin descendencia

-Steer por dios

-Encontré esto mas faltan algunas páginas en este sobre

-¿tiene remitente?

_**Como puedo estar segura que no te descubrirán mi pequeña de haber sabido que era el que no permitió nacer a mis pequeños lo hubiera dejado todo mejor vivir en la humillación pero con algo mío que vivir infeliz creer me seca por tantos años es yo peor que podían haberme hecho maldito dios te haya perdonado, yo lo hago por la vida de mi pequeña amor deseo tenerte conmigo no importa como te haya concebido ni las circunstancias lo importantes es que tu existes mi amor, mi pequeña bebita estamos aquí en Lakewood has nacido mi hermosa hija diario tu que me acompañas ella será Iliene Adley la cual llevara el titulo… apenas 7 días de nacida y sonríe con una alegría me recuerda a mi de niña.**_

_**01 Enero 1890**_

_**Algo paso y ella no puede estar conmigo mi gran apoyo me dice que esta mejor en donde esta no permitirá que nada le pase el pequeño me a dicho que por que murió mi pequeña yo con lagrimas en los ojos le dije que por que pasaba, por... Porque… la separe de mí… esperaba presentarla a mi hija y crecieran ambas como hermanas mas no fue, nadie supo de ella nadie malditos como deseo que mueran… por que no puedo tener algo mío.**_

_**Si el viviera me apoyaría ahora es mejor cuidar del chico crecerá en soledad y mi sobrina se ve delicada de salud espero se recupere no soportaría una perdida mas es muy noble.**_

_**01 Febrero 1895**_

_**Los hijos de mi hija son demasiado chantajista para su edad mas conmigo son un amor Neil el día de hoy me trajo una ramo de flores y Eliza mi dulce niña me recuerda ama Iliene que estar haciendo será Feliz.**_

_**05 Febrero 1895**_

_**Hoy será mi ultimo escrito en este libro único testigo de mi dolor en los últimos meses, aun me duele el dolor de haberme separado de mi hija. Sara el día de hoy se llevo a los niños de manera molesta su coraje fue el por que no regañe a Steer por tirar a Neil con su traje nuevo son niños que puedo hacer si no se enseñan a defender en familia y respetarse de grandes no se llevaran bien…**_

_**Gracias Diario hoy termino mañana continuare otro libro carta que es en realidad lo que guardo **_

_**Elroy Iliene Adley Andrew**_

-¿Qué te pasa Steer?

-Es la tía Abuela Eloy de quien habla

-es tu tía no debiera

-y al parecer es un diario

-¿donde encontraste esto? En la casa de Inglaterra dos semanas antes de que intentaran matarme

-¿Fue lo único que sacaste?

-No… fueron varias cartas y algunas fotos y una pintura algo extraña

-e… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-había 4 mujeres en la foto de diferentes edades y las ropas solo que una de ellas era una pequeña

-No seria la bebe la hija de Tu tía

-La separaron de su hija – se rasca la cabeza – debemos encontrarla

-¿por donde empezar?... O mejor familia me creían muerto lo intentaron estoy vivo la tía tuvo una hija y la abandono saben que alguien la daño.

-Este bien ya entendí… cenamos y a dormir les parece.

**La historia me pertenece los personajes no mera diversión se acepta de todo y gracias por leerme**

**Al igual también se acepta lluvias de Ideas**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan RR y PM y a los que no pues también**


	8. Ancianos

…Sus. Es momento de saber quien fue?

…De que hablas o 'hará?

…Hace 18 años abusando de la confianza que se le tenia descubrió secretos del líder de clanes y en un intentan apropiarse de todo mando matar a la matriarca del clan QUIEN ERA LA UNICA EN SU MOMENTO muerta ella toma la custodia del chico y...

…Lamentamos la tardanza ya empe...

…Claro que no pasen

…Cual es el asunto que nos reúne?

…La matriarca ha recibido nuevas amenazas

…Cuando paso?

…Preferido no decir nada Sres. De esto me entere por otra persona, la mitad de los miembros se encuentra en america

…El motivo principal de esta junta es

…Que nadie quiere imponer una nueva matriarca...

…La nueva matriarca seria la esposa de Willy

…Deja de dar tantas vueltas y ve directo a lo que deseas comunicar

…Elroy es una Gaeta

…Eso lo sabemos cual es tu punto Howell de Palms

…Todos sabemos que hay una criatura perdida

…La cría esta muerta no sobrevivió mas de un mes todo lo saben

…Por que estas tan seguro?

…me encargue de su entierro y fue varón

…Te alegro su muerte?

…No.. Mas fue lo mejor era una vergüenza y deshonra para el clan

…La lastimaron la querían muerta

…Que tan seguros y confiados debemos ser con una mujer que?

…Una mujer que no acepto a ninguno de nosotros posterior a su viudez

…Una cualquiera

…Sres. Una dama se respeta

…Sres. Usted

…La guardia se esta moviendo independiente a sus ordenes actualmente están custodiando a varias familias

…quien dio la orden?

…Quien lo hay hecho... Esta claro que la guardia ha tomado la decisión... Que en su momento no hicieron solo por seguir a las reglas. Deben

…Deben ...

…Todos deben... No hace 70 años por poco nos destruyen empezaron con la guardia que buscaban a quien querían eliminar... No lo se y estoy seguro que de habrá imposible lo hubiera hecho hasta terminar con los Andrew...

…Estas acusando?

…Si a si lo sienten es que algo saben

…Nos ofendes

…Por que les preocupan los comentarios? -varios observan la discusión -por que se alteran tanto

…Es cierto por que se alteran

…Solo estan comentando... O es que...

…Sres. Esta discusión no llevara a nada mañana nos vemos aquí – asienten y salen la mayoría dejando a Palms, Brauns y O'HARA entra un joven no mas de 16 años – que sucede Ryan

…Llego este telegrama – lo checa reenvialo a Inglaterra de inmediato

…Que sucede hermano?

…Mañana habrá una cena en honor y una amenaza de muerte la envíen el telegrama para que nos ayuden – el resto solo asiente y sale el chico.


	9. 9 Hemos llegado

Hola si he tardado demasiado tiempo para publicar espero sea menos continuación trata del viaje de los chicos en Europa y su llegada si hay alguna duda o sugerencia háganmelo saber sale buenas vacaciones Historia mía personajes mera diversión sin fines de lucro

**HEMOS LLEGADO**

…Hemos llegado... ¿Y ahora que sigue?

…No lo se.

…Por lo pronto llegar al hotel

…No vallamos a casa

…¿y si intenta matarnos?

…Buena tarde sr. Madame

…¿usted es?

…Oswaldo que recibimiento

…Disculpa es necesario que actúes como el joven Cornwall

…¿hay sospechas?

…Si y no son buenas

…Quien nos viene custodiando?

…Un solo agente... Una Srta. Que nos ha sido de mucha ayuda viene para acá actué normal y

…Soy Steer... Paty vamos

…Si - le pasa la mano por la cintura y la chica se turba mas no demuestra - vamos

…Anny, Paty vámonos - las besa trata de mostrar emociones mas no las deja hablar - Steer que bueno que llegaste los lugares seguros son los que mas odiamos o no

…Si luisa

…Vamos

…Si

Salen del puerto sin decir mas en silencio al subir al auto dentro luisa brinca de su asiento a las piernas de Tóm dejando al resto sin palabras después de unos besos Archie la ve y Anny solo hace señas que pasa

…Mmjm... Disculpa mi prometido es a quien besas si mal no recuerdo Steer

…No es mi marido verdad toma

…He si en - todo sonrojado

…Mi esposa luisa y guardiana del clan por tradición y raíz

…Tu familia

…Lo se mis padres pidieron ayuda al clan mas no fueron escuchados quien nos ayudo hace mas de un año fue Steer el cual aviso a sus padres

…Sabes lo que buscamos

…No lo se solamente lo que me dijo Steer el lugar mas seguro...

…Es el más odiado

…Cual es?

…Archie

…El colegio

…Que es lo que mas detestaste de Europa?

…Las restricciones del colegio

…Como hablaste con mi hermano cuando?

… El

…Paty... No les dijiste?

…El me lo pidió

…Diles

…Nosotros subimos al barco mientras el con otras dos personas bajaban de otro barco

…Por que no hablaste?

…Por que esta en juego su vida

…Los quieren muertos por lo poco O mucho que sepan

…Los guardianes por poco y les cuesta la vida a ellos y su descendencia

…De que hablan?

…Mi familia es guardiana del clan

…Entonces tu Tóm también eres

…Hace poco me hice por mi esposa

…Que fue lo que te hizo

…Estamos buscando a una criatura el problema es que no sabemos quien es y solo sabemos que es una…

…Srta. Ya llegamos

…Gracias vamos bajen – abre el piso del asiento del auto – bajen por favor y cuidado con el caimán

…Caimán? – Caminan por debajo del drenaje solo siguiendo a Luisa – es seguro a caminar por aquí

…Si es del rey la Reyna lo hecho por escusado por eso cualquier a ahí odios tengo miedo Tóm ayúdame – cuelga del cuello de Tóm

… y crecen grandes

…Mas de 6 metros

Terminan el recorrido en suben por la alcantarilla a otro autos se suben a el en silencio hasta llegar a una casa entran y se baja sin decir mas

… les prestare ropa para que se bañen en una hora los esperamos en el comedor

…Bien venidos los Padres de Luisa

…Sres. San (si alguien se sabe el apellido de los Sres. avísenme para corregirlo)

… Es cierto que los caimanes miden más de 6 m.?

…Hay hija... No se que te paso

…Por que lo dice lord.?

…Desde que te conoció asustan sus bromas… Comentarios

…Amor es cierto eso

…E te amo... -le planta un beso

…Calla amor... Me alegro que sea así ya que con su vitalidad me alegra y me dio la gracia de casarme con una mujer estupenda

…Bueno retomando el tema que

…No hay caimanes

…Entonces?

…Déjeme terminar es un rumor pero en Francia de l siglo 16 y se le menciona en un libro de Alejandro dumas al parecer

…LUISA

…Jajay

…Papá será mejor que descansen ya que lo que viene puede ser pesado

…Es cierto no pensé en ello

…Es seguro hablar aquí?

…Si... Porque?

…Mi hermano donde esta?

…Ya les dijo la Srta. Y es mejor que el se los cuente.

…Y si esta?

…Ya cállate Archie deja de ser tan cobarde... El esta vivo y bien lo vi te repito - Archie apunto de responder y Anny lo callo con una seña

…Hay manera de comunicarnos con ellos

…Mas todos los mensajes van a escocia y de ahí se reparen lo mejor es decir las cosas de fte.

…A quien tenemos haya de nuestro lado

…Julia ES QUIEN NOS AYUDA CON ESTO

…Quien es?

…La dama de compañía de tía Elroy.

…Candy y Albert?

…Los patriarcas siguen de viaje cada uno por su lado

…Patriarcas se casaron?

…No

…Entonces por que dices eso

…La idea del clan es que se casen

…Unos otros quieren a uno de los dos muertos

…O a los 4... Sin herederos

…Hay un heredero desaparecido

…Por que cuatro y de cual otro hablas?

…Hay una niña que fue escondida mas no se sabe donde esta?

…Y de quien es?.

…Se creé que sea hija del sr. William

…Como que se cree?

…Solo hay datos vagos de unos diarios que se intentaron destruir

…Papá... Diles quien puede ser

…Según lo poco que se recupero se menciona a Sara Leagan mas no creemos que se ella mas podríamos apostar a que se su hija Eliza

… Y no puede ser por lo personados que son

… La altanería de Eliza bien puede decir otra cosa

…Así es que ellos como familia lo saben

… La herencia de faltar

…Quienes son los otros dos herederos por que ustedes menciona cuatro mas

…Son los Cornwall

…Yo estas equivocada...

…Puedes dejar hablar y terminar ARCHIVAL CORWELL por una vez en tu vida cállate... mi amiga no esta con su amor este se creía muerto y resulta que lo mataran si se descubre la mentira... y tu estas en lista de espera y si tu - con una voz tan dulcemente que viniendo de Anny daba un miedo dejando a todos en silencio - no te callas dejas que hablen claro yo personalmente te sacare de la lista entendiste Archivald asiente - tenga sed habar agua aquí

Archie se dio el parón y fue de inmediato por el agua la toma

…podemos continuar

…Es tu esposo como

…Cuando te toque poner alto me dices

…Ustedes son familia de Albert departe materno

…Si

…Ya

…Por eso

…Que hay de los documentos no creo que sea Eliza la tradición en la familia es todos tienen ojos azules o verdes y ni siquiera Sara que es familia los tiene

…Sara no es un Andrew de sangre solo por nombre a lo que tengo entendido por parte de Steer

…Y ella seria la siguiente en la línea sucesora

…No puede por que no es una Andrew

…Ella no mas su esposo si lo es

…Como es eso posible?

… Hijo de una prima hermana de 1750 creo que lady PAUNA ANDREW y se caso con labor del cual tuvieron una hija, llamada sisan pointer y ella tuvo dos varones

…Ya entendí

…Ok el punto es que ellos ganan estando todos ustedes muertos

…Archie semanas después de que fue tu hermano encontré esto SANGRE SANGRIET

…No para que les miento,

…Srta. Llegaron los Sres. Cornwall

…Gracias... Tus padres no saben que vive tu hermano

…Ellos

…Archivald - aprieta la mano del Anny

…Si amor lo que tu digas

…Por eso te amo Archie (no será que ya da miedo por como se enoja = a se acabo la tonta que solo asentía obediente a todo)

…Me agrada tu novia

…Mi esposa Gracias (huele a marcar JAJA... JAJAJA)

…Es lo mejor y fue decisión de el mientras menos sepan mas seguro para todos y esta carta - la toma

…Archivald

…Mamá cuando llegaron?

…Hemos desembarcado apenas unas hora

…Le dieron el tur

…Si hija lo conocemos desde hace un año Steer nos comento datos extraños en una s

…Lo conocemos debido a una carta que nos mando TU HERMANO, con extraños detalles que dejan muy poca ala imaginación asegurando...

…Querida deja le cuento yo - asiente - al parecer tu hermano escucho a un joven que mencionaba a la tía de una criatura de la cual se buscaba mas lo que de plano movió fue este sobre al parecer esta incompleto solo dice

**Carta de encontrada por los Cornwall**

_**El día de hoy se cumplen 6 meses que la deje ir quien puede ser tan cruel para atentar contra mi pequeña una inocente que nada de culpa tiene, si tan solo supiera quien fue el desgraciado que me violento... Para agradecerle por curar mis heridas y el sentimiento de culpa por no haber dado a mi esposo un hijo a mi marido si no el ... **_

_**Lo que mas deseo ahora es saber quien desgracio a mi familia la muerte de mis padres y mis hermanos no fue normal, tal vez mi pequeña si la llego a encontrar no me perdone el haberla dejado sola abandonada mas yo tampoco me perdonaría si la utilizan para destruir al clan... Con el corazón en la mano escribo y ruego al cielo mi pequeña lene me perdones el haberte dejado, desde hace 6 meses Sara apenas si me permite contacto con Eliza es algo fría yo no recuerdo haberla tratado así, pobre niña mi lene perdóname hija, si mi actitud hacia a ti seria como Sara trata Eliza y nial a pesar de haberla criado diferente Agradezco el haberte permitido una infancia normal sin el peso que lleva Willy a tan corta edad... En incontables ocasiones se queja y . Me duele el corazón por su peso y responsabilidad. **_

_**Rosse con el pequeño Antoni ella esta mal de salud temo **_

…Es todo lamentablemente si y estamos seguros que es lady Elroy

…Por que lo creen?

…Ella es la única que atendió A SARA, Rosse y Antoni... Sobre todo quien se hizo cargo de la educación de Willy

…Se sabe donde dio a luz?

…Es ese el problema no sabemos?

…Dejar de dar tantas vueltas y preguntar directamente a ella?

…Y si le preguntamos a George?

…Crees que sepa algo?

…Debe ser siempre ha sido la tapadera

…Harold ARCHIVAL STEAR CORWELL

…Lo que tú digas amor... Lo que tú digas

…De tal palo tal astilla

…Tomy te la estas ganando amor - solo trago saliva mientras el reto veían a sus esposas

…De ser así los sabríamos

…Si fuera así la hubiera dejado cerca

…Así como es la familia

…No lo creo

…Por que habríamos de confiar en el si nos oculto la verdad de quien era el patriarca.

…Yo siempre lo supe e incluso la guardia lo sabia?... Tom

…Si

…Por que no lo dijeron Tóm

…Somos la guardia... Yo no lo sabia mas si lo vi en varias ocasiones iba a la cas por víveres después cuando castigaron a Antoni el nos aviso y pidió que le ayudara para que se hiciera independiente y si e de ser sincero no tengo el gusto de conocerlo como ustedes le conocen

…Debíamos el tema...

…Amor... George no puede saber ya que en ese tiempo el estuvo fuera por dos años

…Los negocios que se cayeron ya lo recuerdo

…De que hablan

…RECUERDAS LA CRISIS DE 1XXX

…Es por eso que el no puede saber

…Papá donde encontraron esa carta?

…En la mansión de escocia hijo?

…Por que están aquí hijo?

…Paty recibió una carta de Steer con días de diferencia antes de su muerte y al parecer dejo documentos

…Entonces no estamos tan mal en nuestras sospechas?... Estas con...

…Firmando...

…Acuer...

…Es claro..

…El final

…Debí...

…Ya no...

…Mas tu y ..

…Amor cre...

…Estoy segura

…Sera posi...

…Toso será segu

…Mamá

…Archivald.

…Ya entendí amor tra...

…Sres. Tranquilos no se puede decir mas pero...

…Más no - Paty asiente - gracias hija

…Desean comer algo

…Si pasemos hija Sres.

Todos pasan al comedor en el cual todos disfrutan de alimentos suculentos sin decir mas la platica monosilábica había dado un gran cambio en el ambiente dejando que los sentimientos individuales se compartieran logrando una calma que no era predecible todos se miraban y se entendían como hijos y padres que sentimiento de unión fue sembrado la confianza se respiraba y nada podría retirarla jamás

Gracias a todos los que me han leído y seguido la verdad mil perdones este capitulo lo hice 6 veces de las cuales sin querer borre.

Si aparece varias veces alguna palabra que no falicite su lectura y su disfrute díganmelo s ami las cosas directas mejor

Se aceptan sugerencias por favor;)


	10. Avisos

…Sres. Esta discusión no llevara a nada mañana nos vemos aquí – asienten y salen la mayoría dejando a Palms, Brauns y O'HARA entra un joven no mas de 16 años – que sucede Ryan

…Llego este telegrama – lo checa reenvíalo a Inglaterra de inmediato

…Que sucede hermano?

…Mañana habrá una cena en honor y una amenaza de muerte la envíen el telegrama para que nos ayuden – el resto solo asiente y sale el chico.

Después de 20 minutos llega a una casa

+…Lord O'Shel llego este telegrama - lee –que como

+…Reenvíalo a Londres a la guardia fue la orden que se me dio

Enviado las tres de la mañana (solo ellos logran trabajo rápido; ajajay)

+…Voy no tumbe la puerta

+…Quien toca?

+…Deja le pregunto

+…Grosero llaveras

+…Luego la contentas hijo -/abren la puerta -que son horas

+…Lord Stevens Tom?

+…Soy yo quien un telegrama sr en calidad de urgente

+…Gracias - recibe y cierra - es de escocia algo me comentaron la guardia

+…Que dice lee

****telegrama****

Honores y galas mañana en chicago los banquetes mal chef JHONSON filtro pasado mañana por la noche

La madre esta en peligro

****6in telegrama****

+…Luisa toma redacta y lo mandas al rancho sabrán que hacer

******TELEGRAMA*****

PASADO MAÑANA FIESTA CHICAGO TRAIDOR JHON MADRE EN RIESGO DETÁLLES IGNORO, YEGO A SALVO

*****FIN*******

+…Que sucede

+…DESPUES LES ESPLICAMOS HAY QUE AVISAR

+…Ahora me dices

+…Tenemos que ir Anny te encargo

+…No yo voy tu solo

+…Archie Tom que esperan

+…Perdí - flash -

+…Atrevo y se calla usted no perdió nada el esta vivo y bien

+…Adonde -plash

+…No Es momento para ñoñerías... Que esperan - salen asombrados los chicos - esta bien Paty lo vio nosotros no. lo intentaron matar a el también por el momento ser a descansar mas tarde hablamos

No dijo mas dejo en silencio todo e hicieron lo mismo

Horas después en américa

+…Que dices Terry dices amarla y tu familia llegando tu dinos que harás para impedir que nos metamos

+…Yo la amo

+…ella nada...

+…Terry por fin te encontramos

+…Viene un auto

+…Que

+…Es de Ray - minutos después - llegaste tarde se acaba de

+…Este quien es?

+…Terry gran chéster

+…Hijo de...- a golpes

+…Espera que te pasa

+…Lee esta carta este desgraciado llego hace unas semanas de Europa y

+…Cual es el motivo

+…El telegrama y esta carta

+…Solo son saludos ponte estos lentes

+…Por dios

+…Tu que arias

+…No son horas para molestar mañana temprano nos vamos

+…Sin lugares

+…Por que toman a mi hijo quienes se creen

+…Somos la guardia Andrew y las intenciones de su familia han costados ya demasiadas vidas

+…Las intenciones dejen a mi hijo son una…

+…Sra. En ningún momento le hemos faltado así que ruego nos respete

Salen en los autos rumbo a Chicago con Terry arrestado mientras que Susana sonríe disimuladamente y Eleonor llora pidiendo la lleven con su hijo la ignoran…


	11. Decisiones y Consecuencias

*…Deberás que si fuera una estupidez

*…Dices querido?

*…Nada querida… solo una pregunta

*…tu dirás?

*…Elroy alguna vez tuvo familia

*…No la familia cuenta que siempre fue una mujer seca

*…saldré todo el día nos vemos en la noche – la mujer solo asiente y el marido sale

*…la tía solo lo menciono una vez, Eliza ya volvió la veo entrando -se acerca mas ala ventana - ahora que lo veo no hay duda... ¿Que hay de una orden mía de no atender a la Familia Leagan?

*…respecto a eso no se madama es la que le puede resolver

*…George nos vamos ellas van entrando y no tengo la paciencia para atenderles en este momento si desean hablar conmigo los Ancianos que esperen mi regreso – sale del cuarto rumbo a las escaleras con Doroty que va subiendo – toma de la mano a la pecosa – Candy nos vamos… Doroty espera…George – toma a Doroty y salen de la Mansión y se van sin más

Las chicas atrás platicando después de un rato de camino se detuvieron en una tienda Albert bajo después de 20 minutos de regreso con mandado y dos cajas de regalo dándole una a Candy y la otra Doroty ambas las recibieron en silencio

-¿a donde vamos Albert?

-a chicago a una boda o dos

-¿que... la tía dirá que es impropio que dos damas?

-por dios Candy si tu eres me pequeña... es la boda de George y Doroty. Y si hablamos de impropio Aller por la tarde tú estabas con Terry...

-te cayas

-tu no pué...

-como de que no...

-te dije que...

-cierra la boca

-pequeña

-pequeña la mas vieja de tu casa

-estas...

-empezaste maldición George apaga el auto

-tu no puedes... no te detengas

-que no puedo... o lo apagas - abre la puerta - o salto

-jamás te atreverías

-yo que usted me callaría ya le dijeron eso una vez y lo encontró a usted

-William Albert Andrew te metes va mal -el a freno en seco provoco (datos no confirmados abiertamente existen desde 1907... no investigue a fondo) un jaloneo e impidió que Candy saliera los cinturones los lazos con los cuales era sostenida mientras dormían - George gracias - se soltó del cinturón y bajo

-Candy regresa a donde crees que vas estamos en medio de la nada

- a un lugar lo mas lejos de ti si se puede o no

-jamás te alejaras para que te vayas con ese venido a menos estas mu... – plash

- ya te dije que habláramos que poco me conoces la verdad

-te vi sonriéndole

-y

-yo te necesito ahora siempre

-yo igual más cuando – se acerca y le da otra cachetada – me dejaste hablar

-no te atrevas – toma la mano de Candy

-te dije anoche aprendí del mejor

-engañar mentir

-estaba con mis madres, niños presentes que hacia

-te pedí

-te pedí... Te pedí... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja nada

-Candy mi pequeña

-tu pendeja... nos decimos te quiero sin palabras y te pido ayuda y me ignora y ahora tu

-escucha...

-que escuche tu abuela

-Candy por dios.

-A dios nada

-te cayas me llevas al hogar y te olvidas de mi

-estoy comprometida

-te amo

-a mi y cuantas mas dime eres un egocéntrico todo -Albert la besa- me...te... od...ido...idiota... mmh-NO ESTO NO ESTABIEN…la tía se enojara esto esta mal se zafa de beso de Albert y sube al auto sin decir nada

Así continúan todo el camino hasta Chicago

-sr. estamos por llegar a chicago... ¿hacemos reservación en JW Marriot?... ¿Para usted y la Srta.?

-Solicita una suite cuatro cuartos independientes por unos días y no de mi nombre pon el tuyo y los apelativos de Doroty

-si sr.

Sin decir mas comieron en lo que disponían de la habitación, nadie decía nada Albert ordeno por ella comida y pastel de chocolate... cruzaron miradas viendo furia, enojo y frustración... Al final cada quien a su cuarto la bolsa de regalo impactando en la puerta todo salió envuelto la curiosidad pudo mas bajo recogiendo todo en la cama y abriendo los paquetes se puso cada vez mas roja (ropa intima) y un vestido largo suave al tacto en color azul decolorando al azul verde y terminando en verde esmeralda como sus ojos y al final vio un paquete mas grande... Los abrió quedando roja de lo que ya estaba ropa de hombre desparramo aun lado cuando tocan la puerta... No hay respuesta

-¿Candy estas ahí? - toc... toc abre la puerta - Candy - ella lo ve muda arrodillada a media cama con la ropa en las manos

-eh m - asiente se acerca - toma la mano recoge la ropa guardando la del... La jala tomándola de la cintura poco a poco la pone sobre el suelo - que me haces Candy... Veo que sigues curiosa traviesa es mi ropa sumo que no leíste la nota vamos date la vuelta - se deja dirigir le desabrocha el corsé - saldremos a cenar tengo que ver a unos clientes es un evento al cual no puedo faltar espero te guste el vestido - asiente y el sale

-Srta. Candy le ayudo me a dicho George después de que llegamos que me alistara yaqué les acompañare a cenar ni tiempo me ha dado de replicar

-si Doroty te ayudare

-¿desea tomar un baño?

- no se tengo miedo el no

- usted lo ama hágalo recuerde la platica con Srta. Anny – tocan la puerta – si

-Doroty

- SR.

- en una hora nos vamos

-gracias George

- de nada Srta.

Se retira

Mientras en otro lugar un hombre en una mansión observa la ventana en su despacho recordando una platica antigua en la cual se jugo todo y ahora una decisión estúpida con grandes consecuencias… mientras años atrás una manera de vengar un berrinche como cualquier adolecente

*…Que caro me esta costando

_**FLAS***************************************_

_**Diecinueve años atrás **_

_***… Las consecuencias de no haber destruido a la familia completa del Andrew**_

_***…No es lo que se debía acuérdate que debía quedar al menos con vida el pequeño William **_

_***…Quedo con vida a cargo de su tía Elroy**_

_***….Cual es el problema por el cual nos ha reunido Leagan?**_

_***…La dama debe quedar como una mujer sin moral y reclamar la custodia del niño**_

_***…A quien propones para cumplir el cometido?**_

_***…Stanford**_

_***…Quien es ese?**_

_***…Un enemigo peligrosos por el cual deseo desaparecer **_

_***…Es el hombre**_

_***…El mismo del cual la mujer mi prometida me quito el muy desgraciado.**_

_***…No será peligroso para nuestra reputación.**_

_***…No tiene un hijo bastardo y su esposa hace poco se entero**_

_***…Es cierto ser fácil y mas por su rutina nadie sospecharía ocasionalmente se embriaga **_

_***…Cual seria el movimiento para atraer a la dama?**_

_***…Dejen eso de mi cuenta yo se como…**_

_**Fin flash********************************************* ******_*********

Un hombre de no más de 60 años ve atravesó de la ventana con su tradicional habano pensando solo el tiempo lo sabe un suspiro lo deja recordar el pasado una borrachera una trampa quitándole TODO...

Una gran fiesta en las afueras de Londres una trampa que destruyera su matrimonio y a paso la perdida de la familia quien orquesto tal agravio debía pagar, la mujer con la cual durmió Hera una incógnita él estaba demasiado borracho y ella tomada o que sería lo único seguro la búsqueda llegaba a su fin después de tantos años no creyó poder encontrarla más dios estuvo de su parte después de la regañada que le diera esa pequeña lo hiso reflexionar y posteriormente su nieta la cual parecía una muñeca en miniatura ojos azules y cabello rubio los primeros meses así lado de apenas un año y ya caminando y corriendo su voz tan infantil apenas unas palabras cortas... Las noticias a cuenta gotas llegaban ya hacía casi dos años que investigara y no había grandes avances estaba atendiendo al investigador

*…Le digo sr. La mujer que busca vive en chicago es lo último que supe de acuerdo...

*…Eso lo sé ya me lo dijo quiero saber quién es y por qué tardo tanto en descubrir la información que?

*…La dama en cuestión pertenece a una familia de poder por eso no la encontró.

*…Y ya la encontró

*…Ese es el problema sr. Y si es cierto su presentimiento de que hay un hijo de por medio dudo que lo haya conservado.

*…La familia sabe quién es?

*…A eso no he llegado hay algo que tenga de ella una joya

*…No...Puede servir un retrato hablado

*…Es poco puede servir mas no ayudaría demasiado... Algo más que?

*…Si usaba una esclava enlazada en sus dedos algo extraña...el porte de ella

*…Obelo abuelo abuelo

*…Celeste estoy ocupada amor

*…Que...lo... ayua

*…Déjame atender

*…Sr usted no sabe lo que es tener que pedir agua quiero agua o le diré amama que no me quieres dar.

*…Celeste...

*…Quiero agua

*…Esa voz

*…Se siente bien sr. Si solo que la voz de mi nieta

*…Entonces habrá que hacer un retrato de la dama

Meses después e Meses después en diferentes periódicos de Europa se publicaba la foto de una dama no mayor de 40 con una mano en su pecho mostrando la esclava la foto no Hera muy notoria solo traía al calce una dirección... Meses después en la puerta de mi casa se presentó un joven de nos de 22 años me pregunto por la dama dijo conocerla mas no dijo más se retiró semanas después llego otro joven simpático con gafas dijo conocerla mas no quería presionarla y reabrir heridas solo me dijo "la criatura que buscas no sé dónde esta es un secreto demasiado oscuro de lo cual no habla la familia espero poder ayudarle", semanas después había muerto y enterándome de su verdadero nombre como imaginar que esa pequeña que hace 4 años me pusiera en mi lugar pertenecía a la familia de la mujer que tuvo culpa en las desgracias de mi familia y ahora espero en este cuarto para hablar con ella bien dijo Wolf esa pequeña toco nuestra vida viejo lobo de mar algo sospechabas después de nuestro último viaje que hubaras descubierto amigo... La voz de mi nieta lo dijo más mi cabeza no hizo caso al corazón como lo dijo mi hijo... "papa no puede ser tu hija si los registros dicen que es adoptada por la familia...

-ya tengo todo el día esperando por esa mujer y esa niña será

*…Lamento la tardanza señor mas no Hera conveniente que lo vieran una

*…Lo entiendo... Solo quiero saber si aquí puedo encontrar a esta mujer Srta.

*…Como le dije temprano sr. Yo le conozco... Pasará aquí la noche ya mañana le atenderá

*…Soy un caballero más tengo dignidad y quiero hablar con ella ahora no estoy para...

*…Ahorre su discurso barato se...

*…Mas de tres años una niña me hizo recordar a mi familia sin disfrutar del único que me quedaba

*…En que asunto se mete... Para venir a intrigar contra una dama diferente la cual usted se aprovecho

*…Deseo hablar con ella siento que hay un hijo de por medio no sabría como explicarlo

*…Déjanos solo julia

*…Madame si

*… Se quede dudo que intente algo en su contra - asienten - hay un hijo?... Disculparas lo directo que soy...

*…Lo entiendo..

*…Después de lo sucedido no sabía qué hacer y salí de ahí lo que te hay hecho o que tú me hicieras queda fuera de tiempo lo único que pido.

*…Perdía a mi familia por tu trampa...serás una dama más lo único quiero es que me entregues a mi hija y no la niegues esta mañana la vi saliendo de aquí...

*…Yo no tengo

*…Hace unos meses un joven me pidió que dejara de buscarle, y meses después otro m dice que me cuide que sabe de una criatura que existió mas es un tema tabo y semanas después me entero de su muerte e investigando descubrí su conexión con él y...

*…Cálmese.

*…Que me calme Sra... Tengo más diez has. Aquí esperando me des la cara y me dices que espere

*…Usted se aprovechó de mi estado de inconciencia...

*…Inconciencia no lo creo ya que estaba sobre consiente y yo igual usted no

*…Usted no es

*…Ni usted una dama

*…Usted dejo de ser una dama el día que

*…Usted estaba en mi cuarto

*… Hera el mío... Julia el

*…En realidad ninguno estaba en el cuarto que debían sus... Dejando de lado ese tema y las pérdidas que haya tenido más reclamos por que esta tan seguro que tiene una hija...

*…Mi familia los varones sufrimos lo que ellos sufren como presagios

*…La criatura está desaparecida no sé dónde encontrarla

*…No nací Aller tuviste mujer y es Candy

*…No ella es adoptada por capricho del patriarca

*…Eres una mujer muy firme en sus principios y la mirada de esa niña l atienes tu además de que en sus ojos tiene un lunar en forma de estrella en el iris y hoy se lo he visto

*…Ella

*…Porta tu emblema ello deja de negarla te haces más daño es MI HIJA

*…Bueno es tu hija perfecto solo dime una cosa como se llama usted

*…Soy Edgar Stamford iii lo único que recuerdo de ese día son varios hombres tomar una copa a usted en sueños llorando repudiando y mi esposa morir con mis hijos menores de ahí en más nada recuerdo es todo tan confuso Y Extraño

*…A mí me costó el alejarme yo que creí seca y no lo hera renuncie a ella yo la gran dama de la familia una pusilánime una gran cobarde una gran cobarde - su cara llena de lagrimas

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas sin quebrar su voz - sabes cómo tuve que alejarme de ella y tú como cobarde me dejaste

*…Yo jamás te deje

*…Ustedes se conocen?

*…Creo que si mas no sé de donde

*…Tenias 8

*…la última vez que te vi estuviste en el entierro de lady Adley

*…Y tú te convertiste en la matriarca

*…Si... Deseas tomar una copa de vino

*…Un whisky nos vendría mejor... Tenemos que aclarar - asiente y se levanta - a dónde vas

*…Al cuarto de nuestra hija y me cuentes que ha hecho

La dirección del cuarto es acertada los dos con paso tranquilo como buenos amigos, minutos después esperan julia quien deja un servicio de té y vino sale de la habitación encontrando a Eliza afuera

*…Julia y la tía Eloy?

*…En su habitación mi lady

*…No está ya la busque ahí... Dime dónde está?... Tu

*…Srta. Mida sus palabras ya que en ningún momento la he ofendido

*…Eres una... Sabes que abre ese cuarto dormiré hoy aquí cerca de la tía cuan...

*…Hay julia iba a... Eliza hija durante la comida no me hablaste sucede algo

*…Podemos pasar a platicar tía hace unos meses deje unas cosas en el cuarto de la recogida y

*…Eliza mide tus palabras si William te escucha estarás en problemas?

*…Lo se tía... Puedo recoger mis cosas

*…Di que dejaste y julia te lo traiga

*…Usted sabe

*…Hija la mascota de William está dentro y creo que le haga gracia

*…Usted

*…Eliza que dejaste en el cuarto de Candy

*…E. E .unos cepillos polvera y… n… y una muñecas

*…Julia ya escuchaste

*…Como son las muñecas Eliza

*…Son varias tía de seguro las habrán guardado

*…Es mejor que yo revise

-…Esta bien deja abro el cuarto

Dentro de la habitación la plática fue seguida por Edgar… demasiada su impotencia al escuchar cómo se expresaban de Candy y no perdió detalle, al mencionar los cepillos fue al buro mas no se hicieron importante… la mención de muñecas llamo su atención ya que la chica no supo dar una descripción de estas y solo había una sobre la cama decidió tomarla y ocultarse en el balcón de la habitación antes de que entraran las damas…

*Después de hablar logrado entrar directo al tocador y menciona mire tía este es mi cepillo y la polvera que usted me dio.

*…Eliza espera...

*…A tía hay un servicio de te... Deje encuentro mi muñeca y le dejo

*…Si hija

*…Tía el tío William regresara hoy?

*…Srta. Eliza CUAL ES SU Cepillo?

*…Este es?

*…Estas segura Eliza?

*…Claro que si tía por que lo duda?

*…El cepillo fue de la Sra. Pauna y el sr. William se lo dio a Candy en su decimo séptimo cumpleaños

*…Tía me

*…Seguro es uno simulara ese hija busquemos

*…Y mi muñeca?

*…Srta. Usted menciono varias no una

*…Gata igualada

*…Yo

*…Julia cállate no seas irrespetuosa - asiente - y tu Eliza ve a tú cuarto si deseas respeto debes darlo también julia

*…Tía puedo cambiarme a este cuarto

*…Hija que mas quisiera...

*…Entonces decidió...

*…ELIZA... Hay ordenes de William y no pueden ser desobedecidas - PATEO EL PISO - a tu cuarto no quiero problemas con William

*…Tía el cepillo?

*…Es de Candy yo se lo entregue a ella por orden de willian - sale Eliza - y entra Edgar - creí que?

*…Así que lo que es cierto?

*…Que?

*…En un tiempo esa chica fue tu consentida?

*…Como sabe usted... Eso?

*…Por el joven que me visito el sospechaba que había algo con esa niña ahora Candy mas nunca estuvo seguro

*…Es posible que?

*…Si el continuo investigando hasta su muerte es posible que lo hay descubierto

*…El no esta muerto lo crie y eduque desde muy pequeño y puedo decir que el no murió simplemente

*…Desapareció - ella asiente mientras el toma asiento - su vida

*…Así es ... Sabes tengo mis dudas respecto a la Srta. Que entro?

*…Por que - le muestra la muñeca - Candy

*…Así es este juguete... - se la entrega a Eloy - como es posible que reclama varios y al final solo menciona una... Y mas UE cepillo y rubor cuando lo único que usa mi pequeña es labial y demasiado suave

*…Tu dices mi pequeña y ama me cuesta decir hija

*…debes perdonarte tu para que ella lo haga

*…crees que ella?

*…Tal vez no al principio... Y se que es de buen corazón

*…La conoces... Tiempo atrás me comporte como un desgraciado y ella me hizo entrar en razón

*…Te hizo ver que estabas mal?

*…Es cierto... Me hizo sentir el peor de los caballeros... Un perfecto

*…Ignorante... Por no decir te todo lo de mas

*…Así es... Una gran mujer y toda una dama

*…Una mujer que sabe decir las cosas - ríe Elroy

*…En realidad una hija que sin saber se comporta tal cual su madre - Elroy toma el te y la mano le tiembla - tomate esto aun estamos asimilando lo que enteramos - tómatelo todo y no discutas

Después de un rato de platicas acompañada de pequeños silencios terminaron la botella estaban sobrios completamente continuaron con el té

*…Sabe mi lady

*…Si

*…Me sorprende que no armara escándalos

*…El ultimo escandalo que hice fue el obligar a la chica con Neil... Después de lo que me entere pedí al cielo de que sucediera un milagro, se me concedió y conseguí acercarme a ella tratarla como una hija

*…Ves aceptas que es tu hija no

*…Me entere que ella es hace una semana por...

*…La muñeca

*…Así es fue lo único que le deje como huella

*…No la buscaste?

*…Cuando lo intente Eliza tenia tres años y estaba muy enferma Sara afligida me pidió ayuda para cuidarla la trae en brazos y su hijo callado temperatura alta los dejo en un cuarto salí a las cocinas y a mi regreso

*…Estaba llorando

*…No... Ojala

*…Entonces salía por la puerta principal ella y su marido - toma la mano de Edgar y - me dejo una carta

*…No me digas mas salió a Europa y te dejo a los niños pues el viaje hera lejos

*…Algo así mas en cuanto se alivio la niña salí tras de ellos y por telegramas me mantuve al tanto el viaje de escocía fue cuento chiva al mediterráneo por una segunda luna y les dejaste a los niños los lleve a escocia y estuve al tanto cuando salieron rumbea usa deje a los niños en su camarote y por cuestiones de las finanzas los tenia que dejar con ellos

*…Y

*…En parte fue cierto

*…Que paso para

*…Cinco años atrás hubo un movimiento en las inversiones que llevaron la quiebra a varias familias d clan siendo mi hermano quien acudió en su ayuda

*…Esto no tiene que ver por

*…En parte si 4 años antes fue cuando te

*…Nos conocimos

*…Así es?

*…Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?

*…En un principio si me sentía sucia...

*…Pero no fue tu culpa

*…Ni la tuya ahora los sabemos

*…Así es mujer... Por que dejaste de repudiarte

*…Me creí una mujer seca a mi esposo jamás le pude dar un varón o una segunda hija

*…Me doy la idea tu familia

*…Así es

*…En ningún... Disculpa no es de mi incumbencia jamás pensaste que tu marido fuera el problema

*…tenia una hija NO CREO

*…Eloy será mejor dejarla para mañana ya es tarde

*…Duerme esta noche aquí y mañana hablamos... Voy a

*…Sabe que ven este es el cuarto de Willy duerme ahí yo dormiré en este sospecho algo y no estoy muy segura

*…Eliza

*…Quédate con la muñeca y el cepillo guárdalo mañana en el desayuno abre de mandarlos a chicago

*…Respecto a eso tengo que contactar a unas personas datos de tu sobrino y yo personalmente entrego estas cosas...

*…Esto se esta precipitando demasiado

*…Por que me tienes tanta confianza tan de pronto

*…Por que tengo algo que tu no?

*…Que tienes?

*…A unos hijos que a pesar de como los he tratado y educado... Si me pasa algo buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras a quien me lastime

*…Hablando de ello tengo un hijo y una nieta que de igual manera lo hará demás que su hermano la busca

*…Entonces a pesar del sacrificio .

*…No esta sola mi lady... El mundo será difícil... Va siendo momento de que paguen todas buenas noches

Eliza en sus habitaciones estaba en estreno ofendida - a

Solo por quedar bien con ese venido a menos me corrió esta vieja esta loca - despotrica contra su cama manotazos y patadas - vieja ojala y te murieras - pañetarían dos y pataleando (garra patada, garra patada donde escuche eso antes) manotazos y patadas después de 30 media hora la cama quedo ( pobre cama no tiene culpa garra patada) llamo al servicio minutos después

*…Adelante por que tardaste tanto - patea el piso - creyeron que uno hará su trabajo

*…No Srta. Lo que sucede es que ya es tarde y...

*…Ama no me importan tus estúpidas excusa...

*…Srta. usted pregunto

+toc... Toc

*…Que quien

*…Yo

*…Que quieres julia

*…Vine ver que sucedía por las ordenes de sor. Andrew no se les puede atender mas haya de lo básico

*…Eres una gata igualada no tienes por que responder y - le dio una bofetada a julia - salte de mi cuarto y tu apúrate apestosa que si no le diré a la tía

*…Camile termina ya

*…Srta. julia enseguida

*…Que esperas para irte gata i minutos después canil termino - a ya era hora lárgate y tu ayuda desvestir

*…Camile vamos para que recojas tus cosas estas despedidas ordenes del sor. Lo recuerdas - la chica asiente - y nada de llanto la abvirtieron que sin contemplaciones

*…Puedo quedar hasta mañana Srta. Julia

Solo hizo la seña y la chica le siguió fuera del cuarto los pasos seguían y un silencio tenso y los gritos de Eliza...

*…Gatas igualadas hijas del del.++ -…'4/?555"+),…;... Me las pagaran le diré a la tía auuu

*…Srta. Julia yo... - la ignora acogen sus cosas y la guía a sus habitaciones - esta bien hare lo que usted diga - se acuestan a dormir al día siguiente


	12. Pasado y presente

Lamento la tardanzay disfruten les dejo dos y espero me perdonen y disfruten se aceptan sugerencias

...

...

...

La cena fue en el restauran del hotel todos completamente callados en un silencio que rayaba en lo absurdo mas nada podían hacer el susto que le metió albur a Candy estaba de mas media hora después de que Doroty la dejara Candice se arreglo bajando antes que todos sobre en mano mando un telegrama 10 minutos después el chico regresaba con el recibo del envió

**Flash **********************************_*************************_

_**-debo mandar esto antes de que Albert baje **_**– pensaba la rubia – hay disculpa manda este telegrama esta es la dirección con prioridad**

**-enseguida mi lady – 10 minutos después regresa el chico con el recibo – Sirita. Aquí esta el recibo de su telegrama **

**-gracias –**

**-algo mas en…**

**-que hiciste Candice **

**-mande un telegrama para que no se preocupe por…**

**-que no te pareció poco lo que sucedió días atrás ahora le informas don de estas **

**-no es que el… **

**-que me haces por dios que me haces?**

**-yo nada es que …**

**-nada **

**-baja la voz por favor…**

**-que me escuchen tu con… -le da un pisotón Candy – ahí … te lo advierto conmigo no**

**-cállate me estas avergonzando por favor**

**- quiere que deje de gritar – asiente la rubia… la toma del brazo directo al restaurant – de mi no te separas escuchaste – asiente directo en la silla Albert la acomoda y se sienta a su lado – de ahora paso que das me preguntaras a mi **

**-que te pasa acaso soy tu esclava… por que te comportas así me – aprieta la mano – ahí **

**-soy el patriarca de la familia por lo tanto**

**-estas equivocado serás muy patriarca mas – la mano de nuevo – ahí**

**-cenaremos en paz y nada de esto a George ahí vienen – asiente – acompáñenos a cenar**

**Fin de flas********************************************** ********

Después e terminar la cena Doroty acompaña a Candy a desvestirse mientras llora en silencio

*… El te ama no te dejes vencer por unos celos tontos

*…El celosos te equivocas el me trato como si fuera una niña de 6 años a la cual ahí queque…..kndj

+…Tranquila Candy el sr. Esta enamorado….

*…Si de la morena cara esqueleto

*…Candice?

*… buenas noches Candice….

Mientras en otro lugar

*…Albert la lastimaste?

*…Aviso donde estábamos es….

*…Por que no te calmas y le preguntas a quien lo envió?

*…No necesito que me lo digan ya se quien fue

*…Sera mejor que descanses y deja de beber no te hace bien y mañana por la noche deben presentarse en la fiesta

*…Dejadme ver la invitación

_**La comunidad de Medicina tiene el placer de in vitarlos a Cena gala y recaudación de fondos en la investigación de la salud… investigación presidida por**_ el científico Karl Landsteiner …

Mientras en otro lugar una pareja mayor platicaba de su pasado y su presente nuevamente, ya era entrada la noche…

*…Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió?

*…En un principio si me sentía sucia...

*…Pero no fue tu culpa

*…Ni la tuya ahora los sabemos

*…Así es mujer... Por que dejaste de repudiarte

*…Me creí una mujer seca a mi esposo jamás le pude dar un varón o una segunda hija

*…Me doy la idea tu familia

*…Así es

*…En ningún... Disculpa no es de mi incumbencia jamás pensaste que tu marido fuera el problema

*…tenia una hija NO CREO

*…Eloy será mejor dejarla para mañana ya es tarde

*…Duerme esta noche aquí y mañana hablamos... Voy a

*…Sabe que ven este es el cuarto de Willy duerme ahí yo dormiré en este sospecho algo y no estoy muy segura

*…Eliza

*…Quédate con la muñeca y el cepillo guárdalo mañana en el desayuno abre de mandarlos a chicago

*…Respecto a eso tengo que contactar a unas personas datos de tu sobrino y yo personalmente entrego estas cosas...

*…Esto se esta precipitando demasiado

*…Por que me tienes tanta confianza tan de pronto

*…Por que tengo algo que tu no?

*…Que tienes?

*…A unos hijos que a pesar de como los he tratado y educado... Si me pasa algo buscaran hasta debajo de las piedras a quien me lastime

*…Hablando de ello tengo un hijo y una nieta que de igual manera la buscara su hermano la busca

*…Entonces a pesar del sacrificio .

*…No esta sola mi lady... El mundo será difícil... Va siendo momento de que paguen todas buenas noches

Eliza en sus habitaciones estaba en estreno ofendida - a

Solo por quedar bien con ese venido a menos me corrió esta vieja esta loca - despotrica contra su cama manotazos y patadas - vieja ojala y te murieras - pañetarían dos y pataliando (garra patada, garra patada donde escuche eso antes) manotazos y patadas después de 30 media hora la cama quedo ( pobre cama no tiene culpa garra patada) llamo al servicio minutos después

*…Adelante por que tardaste tanto - patea el piso - creyeron que uno hará su trabajo

*…No Srta. Lo que sucede es que ya es tarde y...

*…A mi no me importan tus estúpidas excusa...

*…Srta. usted pregunto

+toc... Toc

*…Camile vamos con la Sra. Elroy has lo que te diga y no tienes permitido hablar - asiente la noche la pasa en la Habitación de Julia horas después preparan desayuno, listo dirigen alas habitaciones con desayuno para 4 todo fue silencio la dama abrió la habitación de Candy y un caballero se les unió después todo fue silencio en el desayuno al final

*…Envíala al hogar de pony allá estará necesitan ayuda...

*…Si mi lady - se retiran

*…Que fue eso

*…A solo personal que puede manipular Eliza o alguien de la familia y no competen a la casa

*…Estas diciendo

*… Dejo amedrentar por la campanilla a media noche sabiendo que estaban prohibidas tales atenciones

*…Algo mas – Eloy niega – eso no es pretexto para enviarla fuera o hay algo mas

*…Si no se lleva con la doncella de Candy… si estas en tu cas con gran confianza y el dinero lo mueve todo

*…Estas insinuando

*…Lo afirmo

*…No dije nada es mejor estar seguro y personal de confianza

Al final del desayuno

*…Recibí un telegrama del Luxor esta recién inaugurado i asiente - no se cuales son las decisiones de Willy y dejas estas cartas

*…Me gustaría hablar con ella que opinas Elroy

*…Si solo que háblale de su prometido que esta muy ansiosos en conocerla y empezar tramites para su boda y llevarla a suiza

*…Que la vas a casar en su contra en definitivo le diré a pillan la verdad

*…ESOS DOS SE AMAN, deberías observarlos - se abre la puerta

Sin mas entregando - que modales son esos Julia

*…Vea el remitente mi lady dieron un monto de datos para que solamente yo la recibiera o usted en mano nada mas

*…Tom Stevens

*…Quien es?

*…Un hermano de Candy - levanta la mano - no preguntas nada luego le explico

2n voz alta lo león +++++

Mi lady, confirmando lo dicho estamos próximos a recuperar... Fiesta en chicago peligro... Madre en peligro... Espere a un amigo no le conozco solo lo investigado conoce a lady ilene y con la vida... Sr. Autoriza transacción en fords...

Se miran entre si sonríen y en silencio hacen todo una hora después llega un auto están esperando

*…Sra. Este joven pregunta por la Srta. y sr. Andrew

*…As lo pasar por favor - minutos después - Ray asumo

*…Si Sra. - saluda y ve Edgar - los Sres. A solas

*… De momento solo lee - ve el telera asiente y sale con algún equipaje - ve con el

*…Peligroso para ti también

*…De momento no solo cuídalos lee esto en el camino y entenderás

+++++++++carta++++++++++

Hace varios anos por diversos documentos que redacte descubrieron mi secreto, como no fui cuidadosa en esos años ahora posiblemente pague las consecuencias solo pido que no haya daño cuídala es pasos es dolor e presente frio y el futuro incierto, lamento el haber hablado solo de mi sin escucharte como la trapa si s ya no dudo de el

Hable solo de sin escucharlo a usted como lo trato la vida... Están comprometidos a casarse en unos mese mas vendrá el prometido de ella le pediré que en cuanto termine de leer esto lo destruya que no que nada, se tienen que casar los dos se aman o son muy tercos o no se lo único claro es que se aman y no pueden vivir sin el otro ve aros trata de ayudarme a lograrlo... Si deseas un aliado dile a Ray que te ayude y los telegramas están dentro deben destruir todo después de leer...-"así que tu ideas es que terminen juntos... Ray antes de llegar a chicago por favor deseo hablar contigo - asiente y continua leyendo"-... No se cuando se conocieron lo único claro es que sus movimientos palabras y acciones son complementarias uno del otro... No he sabido o visto que discutan entre ellos y seria bueno verlos... Un joven ingles hijo de duque la ha buscado debe ser importante... Y se dará cuenta que de lo acontecido años atrás es algo difícil el dar confianzas e incluso a la misma familia ya mas delante hablaremos de nuestra hija sr. Que tenga un buen viaje

Elroy llene Adley Andrew

La platica no llevo demasiadas palabras solo las lecturas de las cartas y telegramas que Elroy anexo y su destrucción al finalizar

*…Sr. Usted sabe el paradero de la criatura de Elroy?

*…Son

*…Sr... No estoy jugando Tóm confían en usted a ciegas yo lo estoy tratando de hacer, esta noche desean matar al sr. Andrew y Srta. Candice

*…Por que...

*…Mire yo soy extremosos yo siempre pienso lo peor del mundo

*…Ellas es la madre de Candy

*…Cuando

*…Hace una semana se entero yo Aller por una estrella que tiene en los ojos es una cáracteristica dela familia

*…SR. Por vida del cielo la joya apareció al fin determino la búsqueda

*…De que estas hablando? Que joya?...

*…Hace 10 años yo entre al servicio de la guardia, en una limpieza que se ordeno tras la muerte de lady Rosy Anny Marie EN TODAS LAS Casas se descubrieron cartas de ellas un diario en el cual se le hizo raro su actitud le acompaño el sr Brown... En su búsqueda la supo embarazada,

*…POR QUE?...

*…Déjeme terminar no se cuales serian los planes que hicieron o que paso... A la criatura se le decía la joya para evitar que intentaran matarle si

*…Ya entendí... Vamos con William

*…No... Vamos a ver al resto sr. Cornwéll debe tener un plan para esta noche...

*…Cornwall?... Si al parecer yego a salvo el sr. Si se logro salvarle... usted le conoció - Edgar GUARDO SILENCIO (solo estaba como póker - hay que dejar


	13. Bodas inesperadas y mas secretos

Listas para la fiesta salieron ambas de la habitaciones los caballeros las esperaban listos con una copas de vino platicando de los movimientos que se llevarían a cabo en la cena, prometía mucho sobre todos las inversiones en la banca de camino en el auto ambas parejas se sentaron atrás mientras un chofer manejaba ambas estaban tensas

- Candice... Doroty respiren y cálmense no demuestren que es su primera vez ya que con eso darán oportunidad abierta muestren una seguridad que tienen en su trabajo-no creo podrá soportar la presión si desean déjenme aquí en el auto y ustedes disfruten de la...

-Que es la importancia de esta reunión?

-Son vario los puntos el principal es la salud seria una inversión a largo plazo – Candy asiente – bueno y estamos llegando

-Insisto yo les espero en el auto no…

-a no tu te vas conmigo sola no me quedo

Listas para la fiesta salieron ambas de la habitaciones los caballeros las esperaban listos con una copas de vino platicando de los movimientos que se llevarían a cabo en la cena de la cual prometía mucho sobre todos las inversiones en la banca de camino en el auto ambas parejas se sentaron atrás mientras un chofer manejaba estaban tensas

- Candice... Doroty respiren y cálmense no demuestren que es su primera vez ya que con eso darán oportunidad abierta muestren una seguridad que tienen en su trabajo

-no creo poder soportar la presión si desean déjenme aquí en el auto y ustedes disfruten de la...

-Y dale con lo mismo tu sola a mi no me dejas por favor Doroty tenemos que apoyarles

- Srta. Candy

-hoy somos Srtas. Las dos así que no digas mas - respiran - sale Doroty

-si – asiente – vamos veré que se siente ser actuar como la Srta. Eliza

Salen ambas muy seguras de ellas mismas

-Sres. Andrew bien venido...

-Buenas noches

-Adelante les esperan les llevaran a su mesa

-Gracias

- Candy vamos – asiente

-Vamos amor – George toma la mano de Doroty

-¿que necesitan de esta reunión Sr. William?

-Es una inversión con la intensión de crear una clínica de especialidades

-Doroty cuando te pida vamos al tocador

-SIP

Durante la velada bailaron ambas parejas entre si a los pocos minutos de servida la cena Candy y Doroty actuaron, a paso lento lo hicieron varias personas se les quedaron viendo y así fue a su regreso del cual A Medio camino las detuvo un medico Michel

-hola Candy?

-Michel… eres tu – asiente - ¿Cómo estas?

-¿bien te invito una copa que dices?

-encantada

-Candy nos esperan

-o si lo olvide nos acompañas

-¿querido estamos esperando?

-Cintia recuerdas cuando te dije de la joven dama enfermera

-si lo recuerdo

-es ella Candy White Andrew... Candy mi prometida Aimé

-un gusto Srta. Aimé... y ella es

-Mi hermana Doroty prometida de un socio de la familia

-mucho gusto mi lady… no sabia que tuvieras una hermana

-tu conoces mi vida y ella la veo como una hermana nos conocemos desde pequeñas… acompañan

-claro vamos Aimé

Camino a la mesa Candy observa la mesa y Albert solo asiente

-las chicas vienen en compañía George

-la Srta. Candy

-olvida eso un rato necesitamos un precursor para el proyecto y viene unos de sus precursores

-entonces las negociaciones se pueden concretar es posible mas seria bueno saber si sigue de cerca la carrera de Karl Landsteiner y sus discípulos no crees Alfredo de Castello y Adriano Sturli

-No crees que es algo aun poco recomendable

-No lo creo has leído su trabajo a fondo George

-La verdad no demasiado

-Según estudios existen varios tipos de sangre y quienes tea acabo de mencionar no hace mas de 15 nos hicieron estos descubrimientos datos que podrían salvar vidas,

-Estaría bien

-Hola volvimos

-Siéntense - se paran y como buenos caballeros sacan las sillas y dejan una vacante para Aimé pidiendo a unos meseros les consigan para la platica

La cena se esta llevando a cabo con toda calma todos están entretenidos entre bailado y charlando así están en la platica cuando un jóvenes solicitan bailar con Doroty y Candy ambas están puestas a negarse cuando un tercero se acerca y muestra una insignia enlazada a la delos Andrew abre los ojos asustado

…amor acepten el baile

…yo

…eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

…Albert

…ve amor... Doroty disfruten - Doroty ve a George como pidiendo una explicación y este señala con la mirada la mano de Albert mientras toca la pulsera de Candy Albert todo es tan rápido que nadie mas se da cuenta solo ellos

…encantadas

…Doroty

…si con su permiso, salen bailando con los dos caballeros mientras son observados de lejos... se escuchan varios comentarios dejando a todos callados

…que hermosas damas

…la soltura al bailar

…parece estar viendo el baile en el cielo…quienes son las damas

…son de la familia Andrew

…que hermosas mujeres tienen

Mientras Albert y George salen con ellos por otra puerta y son subidos a un auto negro

…quienes son y por que el enlace de la familia y la pulsera de Candy

…sr. le informo que tenemos que sacarlos de chicago por cuestiones de seguridad de usted y su esposa

…cual esposa yo no estoy casado

…sr. Johnson su esposa también esta en peligro en un rato mas las sacaran recibimos aviso de un atentado y la cercanía de ambas preocupa ala guardia nos vamos los hombres que bailan con ellas

Mientras dentro de la fiesta Candy bailaba con el hombre que el tomo de la cintura retirándola en una de vueltas buscando a Albert mas no lo encontró y se puso tensa cuando menos lo espero el hombre la jalo.

…Me lastima

…Por favor tranquila suéltese y continúe bailando empezando la próxima pieza habrá una distracción para sacarla de aquí el sr. esta a salvo - Candy solo escuchaba y asentía sin decir nada - por favor son pocos los que saben de usted mi Sra. - busca Doroty con la mirada en segundos se conectan y solo asiente - la han puesto al tanto la pieza

…QUIENES SON USTEDES?

…Quienes son ustedes

…Somos la guardia de escocia

…Por que

…Le pido por favor confié y si tiene dudas de mi revise la solapa de mi cuello

…Es mi pulsera solamente

…Solo diez caballeros traen su símbolo en la solapa por favor véalo bien y recuerde como están enlazados los otros dos mi lady

…o si me cambio con el otro caballero le parece

…No creo

…Por dios usted debe entender ...no. No. no .no .no

…Esta bien cálmese enseguida se hace la seña cambian de pareja y en el cambio ambas se junta cambiando a otros se mueven a la puerta mientras que las escoltas quedan en susto por la puerta de servicio salen rápidamente dispuestas a correr cuando Albert y George las ven

…Candy por acá

…Albert ... George están bien creímos

…Que no te convenció princesa - voz baja

…Que tiene mi escudo

…Ahí vienen

…Luego me dices

…Si

…Srta. Que paso para su falta de confianza en mí

…William me dan miedo vámonos... Vámonos ... Por favor

…Tranquila Candy

…Vamos amor

…Sres. Les esperaba

…Tú eres

…Jasón... Y usted

…La guardia de escocia tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a lady Candy?

…Quien les mando

Albert observa al joven dándose cuenta de que le conoce sin entender Candy se suelta de quien la a tomado de la mano

…Tengo miedo - y finge llorar logrando así un abrazo de Albert -no me quiero ir... A casa por favor a casa

…Tranquila cariño vamos a hotel

…No vamos a una casa de seguridad

…Que tiene de malo el hotel?

…No es bueno hay que llevarlos a donde se...

…No veo que tenga de malo el hotel...

…Tengo mis órdenes

…Suarez no

…Si...

…Sabes que la orden de alerta es de parte de ella.

…De que alerta hablas?... A quien das cuentas y ustedes?

…A nosotros nos mandaron de escocia el se nos unió hace 2 semanas sr.

…Por que se presentaron hoy

…Recibimos la orden de resguardarlos mas no de hacernos presentes hasta que el llego con la orden departe del sr. Cornwall

…Puedo ver la orden

…No...

…Hola chicos como están...

…Albert tengo miedo

…Tranquila Candy

…Hola Raphael

…John

…Agárrenlo - salió corriendo mas no fue tanto Candy que parecía no estar al tanto de nada aventó una piedra

…Buena puntería Srta. Andrew

…Solo Candy

…Que paso por que este teatro?

…No que tenias miedo.

…Michel me comento de Doroty y que esta le aviso de algo aquí más no sabia mucho

…Luego terminas de contarme princesa vámonos – la abraza… piensa – _me gustas me amaras en realidad_

…Albert es usted verdad – asiente – creo que por hoy es suficiente mañana nos gustaría platicar

…Quien les aviso de lo que sucedía?

…De Inglaterra mas es mejor que vallan a su hotel

…Candy tenemos que regresar a la Cena para evitar

…Como tu digas Albert – caminan de regreso

…No creo sea lo mas correcto

…Eso lo deciden ellos?

De regreso en la cena

…Candy están bien?

…Gracias Michel - ALBERT saluda - el es de quien te hable

…El famoso albert CANDY? -asiente - un gusto quieren negociar?

…Claro vamos? - entrando un hombre de unos 50 años se atravesó

…Sr. Andrew esta bien

…Si... Salimos a tomar aire... Sucede algo

…Recibimos un aviso en su contra

…Estamos bien... Candice bailamos - asiente BAILABAN

George, Doroty Michel y su pareja platicaban en la meza escuchaban comentarios "quienes son ellos" "que hermosa pareja" "son velos Andrew" "extraordinaria pareja" "la soltura de los dos es buena" "parecen uno solo" y mas cumplidos donde llamo la tensión de Albert fue

…Solicitar la balada y cambio de parejas.

…Si yo también deseo bailar con ella

…Candy - no respondo -pequeña -

…Mmjm

…Deseas seguir bailando?

…Si... Tu

..Bailaron por cerca de una hora cuando sonó cambio de parejas ... el resto de la velada

VOLVIO a quedar en brazos de el se abrazo fuerte a el no lo soltaba

…Cambio - se hizo la seña mas no lo soltaba - Srta. - otro hombre pone una mano sobre Candy se tensa y Albert la jala camino a la mesa el resto decepcionados

…Doroty me acompañas al tocador

…Mis Candy - se para mas Albert la toma de la mano se para sin mas y la acompaña esperándola afuera minutos depuse salen

…Sus. Enseguida su coche -asiente llega (vámonos)

Camino al hotel Albert estuvo muy frio con Candy y los demás a la expectativa de esos dos al llegar bajan entrando Candy recibe un sobre

…Gracias

En su cuarto lo revisa

++carta

Recibí tu mensaje me complace estés bien IA

+++FIN

ENTRA Sin decir nada como resorte se para Candy de la cama con el papel en la manos las ocultaras la espalda el molesto sin mas le da la vuelta lo arrebata y lee

…Regrésamelo s mío

…A quienes avisaste de nuestra ubicación?

…No tengo...

…Te equivocas acaso es uno de tus parejas de baile

…No... I golpea el mueble - me asustas

…Contesta - otra ves el mueble Candy sale del cuarto con su bata de dormir - no te salga así de la suite Candice - solo se escucha abrir y cerrar de puertas a los segundo llega George

…Sucede

…Candy salió anda en camisón habrá salido a recepción espero que no

…No lo creo sr.

…Ayúdame a buscarla - George asiente mientras sale Albert por la puerta Candy abre la puerta closet y sale, se miran hace silencio sin decir nada - Georg me avisas si la ves

…Si sr. - cierra - que sucedió ahora Srta.

…No me dijo hablar me quito la carta y grito

…Ya Srta. Se le pasara

…No el cree que soy

…No Lo digas Candy

…Pero

…Es mentira todas sus cosas son tonterías

…SRTA. No diga

…El dispone de a su voluntad para el solo soy uno mas de propiedad que salta cuando el lo ordena - llorando se abrazo así misma - a el solo le importa a amm

…Vamos a tu habitación

…No quiero dormir

…Vamos a mi cuarto - asiente la rubia

Dos horas después regreso Albert la busco en su cuarto estaba molesto y el no encontrarla mas, escucho las voces muy bajas como si secretearan con cuidado abrió un servicio de te para 4 en la cama de fondo dormida y en la ventana a dos platicando en la oscuridad

…Tardo para dormir

…Si... Sabes tú quien es IA?

…no... Creí que tu sabias

…el amo William esta muy molesto.

…Lo se amor... TE COSTO DORMIRLA

…Un poco VAMOS a la sala esta bien - solo asiente - que te animo Doroty

…Candy me pidió que disfrutara - apunto de salir en la cama se movía - espera déjame revisarla

…Albert ven déjame

…Tranquila Candy todo este bien

…Albert no no déjame no Terry... Albert no Terry no Albert no ayúdame Terry no Albert ... Albert .Terry noòo mnjmm. Albert no por favor

…Shss. Tranquila Candy es

…Srta. Candy

…Nooo albert no. Terry Albert -agitada despierta- albert no

…Candice estas soñando

…Albert albert

…El señor no esta

… Si esta búscale

…Esta bien Srta. Yo le busco

…GEORGE -la ve - gracias -asiente

…El sr. Salió creyó

…Doroty el ya volvió lo puedo sentir

…Srta. El sr. Esta dormido en su habitación

#gracias George -asiente se para y sale del cuarto-disculpen las molestias nos vemos mañana

Cada uno en su habitación al día siguiente todos bajan al restauran desayunar Candice con Doroty van platicando mientras albert observa y decid

Decide George no hablar mas no hubo respuesta a sus platica pasa el desayuno Candy una avena y fruta café y leche Doroty igual albert y George lo mismo solo aumentaron huevos con toxina al final

…Estaremos en el cuarto hasta su regreso George

…No Doroty necesitamos que sr. William

…Se van con nosotras necesitan ropa, todos en realidad - Candy levantó su mirada del plato de fruta al igual albert - en cuanto terminen nos vamos - toma el periódico y empieza a leer

…ya termine cuando diga sr. William

…George Doroty traen el abrigo de Candy y el mío por favor

…el...

…enseguida William... vamos Doroty -asiente

…Candy vamos el auto nos espera

…si

…con quien te viste?

…con nadie

…y la carta?

…no quería que se preocupara por eso la mande

…disculpen que interrumpa sus. Andrew

…llegaron estas cartas - entrega por separado los sobres - pidieron fueran entregadas en propia mano

…gracias - se retira - Candy -estira la mano las toma lee los remitentes otra vez IA - ten nos vamos

…Si este...

…Que pasa Candy?

…No se como,

…Habla Candy - su mirada se encuentra - amor habla

…La tía me registró como CANDICE ILIANE ADLEY - se rompió el encanto- ANDREW. Tú sabes algo

…No Candy vamos se hace tarde

…SIP... Sigue enojado conmigo

…Vamos - la empuja para que empiece a caminar -"llene Adley...tengo que hablar con George lar carta es un telegrama" - sigue detrás de ella en el auto después de unos minutos de camino - Doroty conoces lo que es llevar una agenda de citas

…EE. si sr.

…Entonces ella será el apoyo

…Sera lo mejor George... Candy y Doroty iremos primero a ver ropa para ustedes y de ahí al registro civil

…Si William esta todo listo... Doroty sigue en pie tu respuesta

…Si

…Nos casamos

…George el vestido no lo puedes ver - le entrega una hoja- as los movimientos referentes a estos datos y te alcanzamos en tres horas hoy será de Doroty en lo que se casan si

…Sr. No se

…Doroty la misa la tenemos para las tres de la tarde se que es lo mas importante para las mujeres... Candy debemos acompañarles

…Como diga

…Los observan sin decir nada

Pasan las horas la elección para Candy fueron vestidos corte princesa, palabra de honor con chaquetón en azul cielo beige claro, seis vestidos de noche y trajes de coctel, sastre así como ropa de montar

…SRTA. Ropa intima para ambas con permiso regreso en media hora... Doroty George es quien vera lo de tu guarda ropa mas aparte no olviden batas de dormir Candy las espero nos queda media hora para que se cambien para el registro CIVI

…Si estaremos listas

…Sr. Andrew - sale albert de la tienda - el sr Andrew esta muy serio Candy?

…Esta molesto conmigo

…Lo ama verdad?

…Tan obvia soy -asiente- Doroty que sabes de las tradiciones de la familia

…No mucho... Sera mejor apurarnos -asiente-

Afuera de la tienda los hombres revisaban documentos mirándose entre si y asintiendo en el auto medí hora después

…George te corresponde ver lo del ajuar de Doroty

…Ya lo he solicitado

…Si esta registrad así

…Asi es e incluso los documentos de enfermería como su titulo están con esos nombres - no me veas así hace tres meses que pedí una investigación a fondo recuerdas los documentos y esa es la información

…entonces

…así es no hubo necesidad de cambiar nada -salen Candy y Doroty - después hablamos hay demasiadas incongruencias

…ESTAMOS Listas nos vamos

…Candy tu ve con George

…SI WILLIAM - baja la mirada y sigue a Georg - me odia no me quiere le amo - voz baja

…No la odia Srta.

…Si es muy

…No se atormente es por usted que el asumió el papel de patriarca por nadie mas

En el registro civil se realiza la boda después de media hora en firmas y papeleo salen George con Candy mientras albert se queda con Doroty repitiendo el mismo proceso al final de la ceremonia las firmas no se hicieron esperar Candy por la frialdad de albert no se atrevía ni a levantar la mirada solo asentía, obedecía saliendo de la iglesia FUERON DIRECTO A COMER, después a las oficinas Candy estaba leyendo unos documentos entra varias personas George y albert reciben estuches

…Gracias se pueden retirar - salen - es todo por hoy George vamos al departamento un rato


	14. Todos saben y no dicen nada

Esta noche es una de esas en las cuales los destinos de muchos se conjugan para intervenir en el amor sincero de dos personas que se aman con el corazón un amor ingenuo y celoso, cobarde es posible...

El Consejo de ancianos se ha reunido en pleno día que ha surgido 36 horas. De tensión en las cuales no se sabe si el plan a tenido solución un plan creado para destruir a la familia Guadiana... una línea de venganza quien este detrás de tal acción, cuales son las consecuencias de esto...

- Las cosas no pueden ir peor de lo que ya están.

-¿Por que tu comentario Brown?

- La información dada por nuestro Guardia ha sido confirmada, han sido demasiados los atentados para eliminar a una familia que solo existe por la buena voluntad...

- Mide tus palabras no estarás?

- No tengo porque callar lo que pensó ustedes habrá causado en el daño que han causado

- No hay de que arrepentirse puesto?

- dejen de...

- La información a llegado los planes han sido estropeados, se logro el cometido

- Están a salvo y seguros.

- Se logro el adjetivo

- Están a salvo era lo principal

- El motivo de esta reunión es informar que?

- Pueden leer el telegrama

************************""************************ ******************************

SRS LA FAMILIA ESTA BIEN... LA TRAMPA ALLÍ EL COMETIDO SE LOGRÓ LOS PLANES ESTAN FINALIZANDO... SALVO ULTIMO HEREDERO, LA JOYA ESTA A SALVO

****"********************************************* *********************************

- Es todo lo concerniente

- Es mas que claro no se nos ha pasado nada

- Como localizaron la joya?

- Podemos respirar tranquilos

- Es claro?

- Que podemos hacer ahora ?

- Regresar

- Regresar... por que... a donde?

- Sres. el ignorar; hacer oídos sordos a lo que siempre hemos sabido y poco o nada hemos hecho nos pone como unos grandes cobardes...

- Te estas pasando Winston

- Si el saco nos ha quedado?

- Salgan...

- No as necesario oculta ocultarme más

- Todos los presentes - todos los presentes se paran con temor voltear - se que no soy un fantasma... amigos hermanos gracias por cuidar de la familia

La habitación sigue en silencio todos callados paran y se inclinan se levantan retomando su lugar de nuevo nadie dice nada... un hombre de unos 60 años se mueve apoyado en un bastón su altura y caminar es de fuerza y carácter, su imponencia se ve suave en su andar sin perder el porte que lo caracteriza , sombra se ve en su mirar mas su andar y presencia es firme, recia algo que viene de siglos de la sangre en la sangre.

- No como y menos duermo hermanos... la joya apareció?

- Si son los informes que tenemos...

- Alguna idea de como la encontraron o quien es?

- No sabemos nada en realidad solo lo que nos informan en el telegrama

- Eta bien - vario están listos a tomar las palabra - de momento no responderé preguntas amigos hermanos parte de sus repuestas están en las carpetas... - sale de la habitación

- Bien Sres. creo que eso...

- El...

- Como...?

- Se...

- Son demasiadas preguntas al mismo tiempo que no creo responder y ni yo lo se hermanos...

- Leamos el informe...

_A todos los recurrentes yo William Anthony Andrew Adley _

_Siendo el año de 1895, dejo como albacea de mis vienes a mi hermana Elroy Iliene Adley Andrew que como marca la tradición ella fue nombrada matriarca acorta edad por la ultima matriarca que falleciera a la edad de 90 años según marcan los registro mi hermana es reconocida Andrew a pesar de su 'Origen del cual si se intenta, mancillar los traidores como marca la tradición tendrán que pagar..._

_La familia Legan no es de fiar en su sangre la traición vive... en ocasiones me he preguntado si el poema de traición o dolor tremar su recompila para unificar a la familia. George amigo e hijo mío aunque no lo seas se que la familia te quiere no los dejes solos..._

_Ate: Sir William Antony Andrew Adley_

- Acaso esto es una broma no puede ser cierto?

- Tiene que ser una broma?

- Broma o no esto paso en verdad y el Amo jamás mentiría.

- Esto es un sueño el hace 19 años que?... esto es un milagro

- En los registros de la familia

- Dejen de hablar... el único que sabe la verdad es Braun

- Su...

- Tampoco Sres. retirémonos los chicos están bien y a salvo...

- Salimos en tres días a América... nos veremos halla señores hasta entonces cuidado,

La platica finaliza retirándose todos un silencio inquietante da la luz de la noche acompañado por la Aurora de la mañana... se ven callados...

Un hombre recostado frente a la ventana... observa el alejarse de los vehículos y una sonrisa disimulada después es de mucho tiempo las cosas volverán a su cause real.

Steer en la ventana de su habitación observa quienes llegan los temores que solo eran augurios son reales reconoce a al Visitante, baja y los recibe como a un tío mas,

- Amigos les presento al Sr. Magregor

- Un gusto Sr.

- El gusto es mío

- Es el padre de "La Joya" si no me equivoco. y -asiente - y usted es?..

- Rey Guardia personal de Lady Candy?...

- Cual es el plan?

- Esta noche pretenden..

- Matarlos lo sabemos... - con la muerte mirada lo interrogan - nos burlaremos de ellos y conseguiremos descontrolarlos.

- Los arriesgaras... estas

- Loco... un poco y usted

- Lo que usted diga amo

Se hace lo planeado, los atentados surgen y todo sucede... horas después llegan varios autos la casa es resguardada y un hombre entra enojado. La casa con su aspecto tétrico.

Cercado de la casa esta rodeado aguardando a sus nuevos moradores, un silencio y una calma espectral...

- Donde están ?

- En el hotel son.. .

- Mas tercos que una mula - asiente -les cómodo no se preocupen mandaron el - asiente - telegrama... descansar

- Hijo. Mi hija apareció es a quien ustedes llaman la joya?

- Así es... deseo descansar y ustedes?

- Donde esta es preciso informar también?

- Solo que apareció la joya mas no quien por su seguridad

- Debemos

- Todos a dormir

Todos terminan con el silencio cubriendo la noche acompañado de la terquedad de una familia...

Una anciana se queda parada en la entrada se ve llegar un mensajero lo recibe esta tarde ya son 48 horas. Que conoció al padre de su hija... recuerda mientras el servicio recibe las cartas segundos después las recibe los remitentes...

- Julie vamos a mi cuarto

- Tía le acompaño? -Eliza se adelanta sin esperar respuesta

- Si hija - a una distancia la tía camina a la Biblioteca saliendo minutos después con un libro el resto de la tarde la pasaron en la habitación platicando... la joven no quitaba la vista del libro hasta entrada la noche no haciéndose de el, cada quien a su cuarto... comienza a revisar los remitentes empezando por

_Candice White párelo Andrew_

_No sabia si mandarla por telegrama o por urgente... Tengo miedo Albert esta muy serio conmigo es posible que sea un error lo que le digo mas tomando sus palabras..._

_Le pido que sea la madre que no conocí y me aconseje yo no se mas estoy segura que siempre fue el mas no se como decirle, es tan seguro y dulce que da confianza y otras como ahora serio y e insultante lastima no se como hablarle.._

_Y con lagartonas disculpe la palabra que ese lenguaje impropio de una dama Tía se que no soy la mejor opción para el, por ser la recogida… poco a apoco me voy enterando de Cambios que hay en mis documentos de identidad al igual de mi compromiso mas le pido tía que me de la oportunidad de ser la mujer que merece el Patriarca de la Familia se lo ruego… por lo mas sagrado para mi que son usted y William y el recuerdo de Steer y Ansoni; perdóneme tía por turbar sus recuerdos tan dolorosos mas no puedo con la agonía y la actitud de el que me lastima mas del cielo._

_Perdone tía… Le anexo una Carta que me entregaron no mas llegue aquí dirigida a usted venia dentro de una que venia para mi Albert se molesto mas no le dije nada ya que la carta lo pedía… sus palabras me extrañaron se las anexo…_

_Candice Iliene Adley Andrew.._

Revisa el sobre encontrando uno sellado y doblado y otro del sello roto, tomando la segunda.

_Lady Candice Iliene Adley Andrew_

_Hola joya adorada de la familia extraviada y perdida del ceno de tu madre a ala cual le haces falta, tal vez mis pablas te confundan pequeña Joya perdida mas entérate que fue mas su amor de madre el que te alejo de su lado y de su vida, no por no ser deseada ya que has sido su ilusión mas anhelada sino por que en ello perdieras la vida al ser utilizada como chantaje para destruir ala Familia que te acogiera años después de haber sido adoptada por segunda Vez por Bort que en su momento creíste que un Anciano Hera… perdona desde ahora a quien te dio la vida Luz de la Familia Andrew alegría escondida._

_Hija mía no soy tu padre es la verdad mas desde que ingresaste aquí te quise como tal te ruego regreses a la Familia ya que están en peligro y temo por su vida…_

_Anexo una carta para la matriarca de la Familia te ruego se la hagas llegar mas no le digas a nadie mas… no temas_

_Pronto nos conoceremos hija de la familia Joya de la alegría _

_Mi Querida Candice Iliene Adley Andrew…_

Quien es esta persona... - toma la siguiente carta

_Péquela_

_Que haces mi niña hermosa... perdona se que no entiendes respira y tranquila... lo has hecho muy bien y a pesar de todo hubiera deseado estar a tu lado ya localizamos a tu retoño pequeña mía no te impacientes la están cuidando dimos con ella gracias un hijo que se cree muerto__  
cuídate y une los están en peligro pronto estaremos juntos_

-No pueda estar... - respira - no debo calmarme y descansar ya mañana será lo mejor

Mientras en otra habitación una pelirroja se despertaba poco a poco y de golpe dio el brinco  
- Vieja mi padre se molestara... Como carajo... - minutos después el sueño la vence de nuevo  
Las habitaciones son silenciosas toda la familia esta calma, los silencios presentes en todas las mansiones...un silencio placebo, un viento cálido que cubre los rincones los aromas uno solo en realidad quienes le conocen despiertan de su sueño cálidos agradeciendo...  
- Ansoni  
- Ese aroma  
- Candice  
- Gatita  
- Hijo  
- Valla los ancestros de están poniendo de acuerdo

Las casas quedan en paz mientras en el Hotel Candice tiene un sueño similar al que tuvo antes de morir Ansoni esta en el jardín de las rosas sale envuelta en un vestido blanco de fondo rosa como un velo se tratase y bordados de flores rojas entretejidos tanto en la bastilla del Vestido como en las mangas de este el viento hera suave las flores se estaban desojando salió, mientras Albert del lado opuesto del Jardín le sonreía acompañado de La tía Elroy y un hombre junto a el se acercaban desde atrás el le

-Venn Candy mire lass Flores se stand

- Tu no Albert tu no espera no te vallas

El hombre no se le ve su cara pone una mano sobre la espalda de Albert da la espalda a Candy

-Albert no por favor no me dejes tu No

Empieza a correr al mismo tiempo Los rosales se empiezan a llenar de flores conforme ella se va acercando a las personas, y en su proximidad aparecen mas personas detrás de quienes platican junto a William todos portan la vestimenta del Clan a su paso así como las flores aparecen personas paradas se empican a inclinar y ella

-Albert no me dejes por favor – llorando – Tía no por favor usted no…

-Candy hija

-Tía usted no por favor… mamá

Minutos antes en otra de las habitaciones un rubio ve atreves de la ventana con una copa en la mano no puede soportar mas la distancia su mirada turbada por lagrimas que no desea derramar

-Candy que me has hecho por que no me tomas en cuenta por que te luces con ellos aun lo amas aunque lo niegues… mas después de hoy jamás te iras de mi lado si es la única manera así seguirá mi peq

_- Tu no Albert tu no espera no te vallas _– el grito de Candy en la distancia

-Candy – sale de la habitación corriendo la puerta esta cerrada la golpea consiguiendo abrirla la toma en sus brazos – Candy

-Tía usted no por favor… mamá

-despierta es una pesadilla

-Albert tu no te vas a morir verdad … tu no – el lo niega – júramelos tu no

-Tranquila fue solo una pesadilla. – la acomoda para dormirla mas ella no lo suelta….

Si cuélguenme lo merezco mas se me acabaron las ideas si alguna tiene alguna mándemela o déjemela en un RR… PLIS SE LOS RUEGO SE LOS AGRACERE… disculpen lo poquito mas no se me ocurre nada más

CC … aquí tal lamento

A todos gracias

Sin fines de lucro la historia mía… los personajes no

PD… SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS () Y CONSEJOS BUENAS VACACIONES Y ESPERO NO VOLVER A TARDAR …

LAMENTOS LA ORTOGRAFIA Y GRAMATICA…


End file.
